Daughter of the Lake
by NimuehEirwen
Summary: What happens when you cross an extremely powerful Old One who is also of the High Magic with a woman of the Wild Magic who is of the Light, yet tainted by the Dark? A girl who's destiny is to decide the fate of the world. What would you choose?
1. Chapter 1 - Gifts

"I closed the gate behind me. "See you later!" my mother called from the door.

"Bye!" I called back.

I was taking my usual route to school; turn left at the end of the street and continue down the hill to maybe catch my friend if she was walking. I was really grateful for my thick winter coat and black uniform on this cold day, but nothing could dampen my spirits. It was eight days until Christmas, but there was something I was more excited about; I would turn 15 in exactly a week! Yeah, I know, my birthday is Christmas Eve. What does it matter? I was still a normal person with a birthday, even if it was the day before Christmas.

Oh, I suppose I should tell you about me. Well, I have long blonde hair that was tied up at that moment and olive green eyes. I didn't exactly get either of them from my parents. My mother's Welsh and she has the normal dark hair and eyes, while my dad is the normal Saxon light hair eyes being English. I am of average height and weight and have fair skin.

Also, I love mythology and music. I have studied Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse and Celtic mythology. I am also a grade seven flautist, I sing and I play piano and harp. I also have a keen love for history which really goes hand in hand with mythology, and I love studying languages. I can speak both English and Welsh fluently, while I am learning Italian, French and Latin.

Anyway, I was taking my usual route to school when I noticed something different. I knew that one of the houses on this street was up for sale, but it was not in the best place and the front wall was in ruins. I was not expecting it to sell very quickly.

It turned out I was wrong as the front door was open and there was a car parked outside with its boot open to reveal boxes. As I drew level, a man came out, picked up a box and started inside, but he must have tripped over something. The box slipped out of his hands and I only just managed to catch it before it hit the floor. As I went to hand the box back to the man, I noticed a symbol on the side, but I didn't have chance to see what it was.

"Thank you" the man said, taking the box from me.

Now I stopped to look at the man. He was very tall, probably over 6", with white hair, stern amber eyes and a beaked nose that reminded me of a bird of prey. He was wearing a tweed suit and I got the impression that he was a teacher.

"No problem. Would you like a hand?" I asked, seeing that my friend was not waiting for me.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked, before pausing and adding "But I would appreciate some help."

With that, he handed me back the box and picked up one for himself. He guided me inside the house and told me to put the box on top of one that was already there. I know, this guy could have been anyone, but I felt like I could trust him and I have learnt to follow my instincts over the years.

"My name is Merriman, and you are?" He asked as I walked back outside after we had moved all of the boxes. This had probably only taken about two minutes between us as there was only about four boxes left.

"Eirwen," I replied without hesitating.

"Well Eirwen, thank you for the help. Now, if you will just wait there a moment, I have something for you."

"It's perfectly alright, you…" I started, but he had already gone inside.

When he came back out he handed me a silver brooch in the shape of a circle quartered by a cross. "Here, take this as a thank you." He said, holding out the broach.

"Thanks, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed, for it was. Where each arm of the silver cross met the ring, a different colour gem was set; an amethyst at the top, a garnet on the right, an emerald on the bottom, and a crystal quartz on the left. In the centre was a round flawless turquoise. The middle stone seemed to glow slightly at my touch.

"Put it somewhere safe. Now, don't you need to be going?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. Thank you again." I said as she continued her journey to school, fingering the brooch in her pocket.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. I kept tossing and turning, but no matter what I tried dreams eluded me. Eventually, it got to the point where I gave up, so I took out the brooch I had been given that morning. Again, the blue stone in the middle faintly glowed, casting a faint light around my room. It was odd, but it passed from me mind as I stared at it.

Then, something strange happened; I started to hear something. It began as a faint whisper, and then grew to someone calling my name asking me to join them. For the first time I realised that me eyes where shut so tightly that my eyes hurt.

I quickly opened them as the sound grew to a shout and found a man dressed all in black standing over me, his piercing blue eyes the only relief in the darkness. He started to reach forward, but stopped and looked at something in my hand. A look of disbelief crossed his face and a sudden flash of turquoise light forced me to close my eyes…

I suddenly snapped them open again. It was just a dream, nothing but a dream. I looked at around the room just to check and something caught my eye; I was still holding the brooch and the glow I had dismissed now seemed to be brighter, but fading slowly. Knowing that there was no way I would get any sleep now, I decided that some air would do me some good. So, I got up, changed into something warm and went out.

Careful not to wake my mother, I sneaked out of the front door, out into the orange glow from the streetlight outside my home. I started walking not really knowing to where, I just let my feet take me where they wanted to go. Eventually, I stopped wondering where I was. I had a vague idea of where, but it did not matter, I knew enough to find my way back. Again, I started walking. This time I had an idea as to where. The remains of a castle stood on a hill in the direction I was walking, that was where I was going.

"Welcome" said a tall man as I walked up the last few meters of the hill and to the ruins. It took me a second to realise who was talking.

"Merriman?" I asked, unsure what was going on. I looked around and saw that there were about twenty other people on the hill besides us.

"Yes…"

Then someone else came into view on the other side of the hill, the side that was a steep incline. A woman dressed all in white must have climbed up that side, but she didn't even seem slightly out of breath. Darkness seemed to seep from her, making what was a clear moonlit night nearly pitch black.

"What on earth…?" I exclaimed. Everyone on the hill moved at once, seeming to take up rehearsed positions. Quickly, a circled was formed around me with everyone holding hands.

"Stay inside the circle no matter what, understand?" Merriman demanded and I could only nod. Then something unexpected happened, the woman started singing. It was just a hum at first, but as it developed it became a flowing melody.

"What are we going to do?" asked a grey haired man next to Merriman, his voice sounding strained as if he was putting all of his energy into something else.

"Like must be fought with like." The phrase had slipped off my tongue before I knew what I was saying.

"Yes, now we must…" but Merriman was cut off.

"He was young and he rode along the river, raven haired." Unsure as to how, I started singing. The words and melody seemed to come from nowhere as I had never heard the song before.

As I continued to sing, I grew in confidence while the woman in white seemed to falter. "She rose before him like the ice before the spring, and was a queen…" With that I stepped out from the circle and stood in front of Merriman.

"No…" started the grey haired man next to him.

"Leave her," whispered Merriman.

"Their touch was like a lover's, clear and sweet." The woman standing before them had started to look tired, the strain of what she was doing showing on her face.

"They'd stand together in what destiny would bring and crown a king." As I finished the woman vanished in a cloud of darkness.

"Nimueh?" Merriman said into the resulting silence.

I turned around, feeling slightly light headed and very confused. Merriman stepped towards me, breaking the circle. Suddenly, horses hooves behind me. I spun around quickly and found myself being lifted into the air.

What happened next seemed to be in slow motion. I saw Merriman trying to make his way towards me, but he seemed to be battling against a strong wind. The grey haired man that had been standing next to him was fighting something invisible, while everyone else was gone. I was pulled to sit behind the rider of the horse, but twisted away, falling until I landed on hard ground and blacked out.

_**((Song is Lady of the Lake by Heather Dale. I suggest you look it up to see why I used it.))**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Desert Capture

"I awoke to the blinding sun and the heat if the hard earth beneath me. _This is so not Wales_, I thought. I cracked open my eyes, hoping that it was just the remnants of a dream, but I was forced to close them again thanks to the light. Trying again, I opened my eyes and sat up just as a shadow passed over me, providing some relief.

"And what do we have here?" asked a gruff voice from behind. I tried to turn and see who was behind me, but strong arms roughly pulled me up.

"You are not going anywhere, you will fetch a high price." the man who had grabbed me said in my ear.

I finally got a chance to see who my captures were when they spun me around. They were seven olive skinned men with dark hair and eyes, dressed in old Egyptian style clothes. This seemed really odd, but I had other things to be worried about at the time.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"She can speak our language well." Said the man closest to me; I guessed he was their leader. "That will make her easier to get rid of."

"I said who are you? And where am I?" I demanded again, now trying to fight back the panic I could feel rising in my chest. That earned me a slap.

"You will learn to speak when spoken to. But, you are two and a half days ride from the great city of Memphis. My name is Abasi." said their leader.

_Memphis_, I thought, _Hold on, Memphis! You must be kidding me. I can't be in Egypt!_

"Now, it is time to go." Abasi signalled to one of the other men to help me onto a horse.

I knew better than to run. There was no point, where would I go? I was in the middle of the deserts of Egypt. I had never been there but I knew a lot about the place. I was really interested in mythology, so I had read stories and really wanted to go there. Even if I did know where I was it would still be suicide to go running off into the desert with the nearest city over two days away and no water.

Once I was up, the man then proceeded to tie my hands onto the saddle in front of me. It was only then that I noticed that there was a boy a few years younger than me similarly bound. He had dark hair and eyes with sun bronzed skin. He looked tired, battered and utterly hopeless. We set off when the men had all mounted their own horses. We formed a rough pack with Abasi at the head, a rider either side of me, the boy behind with the same, and two men behind.

We travelled until mid-day, and then broke for food and water. After that, we continued riding until we were forced to stop due to lack of light. Then the men put up tents; four smaller ones and a large one were both me and the other boy were supposed to sleep. Once inside the tent, our hands were unbound, but the man tied two pieces of rope to the centre poll, then to the left foot of both me and the boy. They would be no chance of escaping.

We sat on different sides of the tent for most of the time, until food was brought with new clothes for me. When I looked at them, I found a calf length cotton tunic, a loose brown sleeveless belted top and leather sandals. The man left and I saw the boy turn around to give me some privacy.

"I'm Eirwen." I said to the boy when I had nearly finished changing. A moment later, I added "You can turn around now."

"I am Ottah. You can speak Nubian?" He replied.

"No, I can only speak English, French, Latin, Italian and Welsh."

"But, you are speaking it now." Ottah insisted. After a pause he asked "Where are you from, and what kind of a name in Eirwen?" he asked, pronouncing my name with some difficulty.

"I'm from Britain. It's an island far across the sea to the north. Eirwen means as white as snow." I replied. "Hold on, do you mean to say that they don't speak Nubian?"

"No they don't"

"Good…" I said. After a pause, I asked, "How old are you Ottah, and how long have you been with them?"

"I have seen 12 summers and I was taken four days ago. They have not yet found the price they want."

"Ottah, I need you to listen to me. I don't know what is going on, but some strange things have happened to me in the past day. I have friends that will be looking for me, but there are others looking for me as well. The bad people are the reason I'm here. I don't know how, but when I was trying to get away from them, I ended up here.

"Here's where I need you to pay attention. I am going to contact my friends. Don't ask me how I will do it or how I know they will get the message, because I don't know. I will tell them that I am on my way to Memphis and ask them to come and find me. I will also tell them about you so that you can go home. But, something tells me that I might not be here when they arrive. So, I will need you to tell them where I went. Will you do that to me?" I asked.

"Yes, I will. How will I know it is them, and not these bad people?" He asked.

"You just will." I replied, stifling a yawn. "We should sleep. Good night, Ottah."

"Good night," He replied. With that, we both curled up and tried to sleep.

* * *

The following day brought the city into view on the horizon. The amount of riding that they were doing gave me enough time to think. I mean, I had been given a lot to think about over the last two days.

_Start with what you know_, I thought. So what did I know?

Merriman was my first port of call. I had seen him once in the morning, and then again that night. But, what had he, and the other people, been doing on that hill? And what about the brooch he had given me? And, I could have sworn that he had called me something?

Then there was that man on the horse. A man dressed all in black with piercing blue eyes that seemed to look inside you. I was sure that the man on the hill and the man in my dreams were the same person. But how was that possible, it was just a dream, right?

Next, how I had gotten here. I remembered falling from behind the man in black, then nothing. How on earth had I changed continents in the space of 2 hours! Then there was an aching feeling that there was more to it than that. I looked city in the distance. Then it hit me. She had studied Ancient Egypt for the past 7 years, and only now did I realise that the buildings were from that era. I had gone back in time! That was impossible!

_Ok_, I thought, _I think I should stop there. Perhaps I should just concentrate on getting back home._

I knew that I had to send a message to someone, and the only person I could think of was Merriman. To me it would be impossible to send a message across thousands of miles and years. But I had even said the previous night that I could do it. But the question was how? How could I send a message?! I sat there with the constant motion of the horse under me and for the life of me I could not think of a way.

Then I thought, _I don't need to think of an answer, I just need to think_. That was the solution; I could send the SOS using my thoughts. But, what if it was sent to the wrong person? I would just have to risk it, I had no other choice. So, I set to work. I would think of my message, and also think of Merriman. He would know what to do. That was another mystery to add to my list.

* * *

That evening, I found myself in the same position as the pervious night. At least there was not as much tension as before.

"I have sent a message to my friends. It's probably best if you don't ask how, I'm not exactly sure myself." I said as soon as she was sure they wouldn't be over heard.

"Ok, what is the message that you would like me to give your friends?" Ottah asked.

"I would like you to tell them that I was with you, describe the person that bought me, and where I was taken. Before you do that, I have told my friends that I will teach you a phrase so that they know who you are. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I think that will be easy."

"Ok. I would need you to say 'Rwyf yn ffrind I eich ffrind, ac mae gen i neges i chi.' They will reply with 'Rwyf yn ffrind i eich ffrind, beth yw eich neges?' Have you got that?"

"I think so, can you repeat it?"

So we spent most of the night with me teaching Ottah what he had to say, how to pronounce it and what to listen for. Once sleep got the better of us, we lay down and slept with the phrase still ringing in our heads. But, I could have sworn that I heard laughter as my eyelids finally closed.

* * *

The next day brought our group to the edge of the city. There we sent up camp, which I did not expect. I was really expecting to be taken down from the horse to enter the city on foot and to then be sold in a market. Well, obviously not.

"I have business in the city; you will stay here until I return. By then I might have a buyer for you." Abasi said, grinning at me. With that he left us in the tent.

"I hope he never comes back." I said as soon as he was out of earshot.

"May the gods curse him and his buyers." Ottah agreed.

From there, I continued with the previous days lessons. Ottah was a fast learner and he seemed to have a knack for languages. As it stood, I hoped that by that night he would be able to speak the phrase and recognise it with out prompt.

At around mid-day, I was untied. Then my hands were bound in front of me and I was led out of the tent. Abasi had returned. But, he was accompanied by a woman. The usual black hair was platted, and she had brown eyes. She was wearing a turquoise tunic with turquoise necklaces and earnings. In her right hand she carried a wooden staff. I quickly identified that it was made from sycamore, although I did not know how I knew that.

"Neith…?" The woman whispered so quietly that I doubted the woman had even said it.

"This is the girl I was talking about. What do you think of her?" Abasi said as if she hadn't said anything, making me doubt myself even more.

"She will do. Although, her hands look as if she has never done a days work in her life." The woman said, but somehow it did not sound unkind to me. Actually, if I had been watching a film I would have laughed because I knew exactly what she was doing. She was trying not to show interest to get the price down. "How much are you asking?"

"50 pieces of gold"

"Do you really expect the Temple of Neith to pay you that much!? No, is the answer. Now, if you had said 20…"

"I will take no less than 45. She is exotic, just look at her hair. I have never seen one with hair like gold. And her eyes, the deepest olive around. She is also intelligent; she seems able to speak Egyptian and Nubian, as well as another foreign tongue. No, 20 is too little. Come back tomorrow, we will still be here, although she may not."

"Hold on, let me talk to her first, to prove if your claims are true. Only then will I consider raising my offer."

The woman finally turned to face me. "I'm Acenith. What is your name child?" she asked kindly.

"Eirwen," I replied.

"Eirwen… Where are you from?" she asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said.

"Well, you do speak very good Egyptian. How about Nubian?" I only vaguely registered the change in her voice as she appeared to change languages.

"Yes, I can. I can also speak five other languages, read, write, sing and play the flute and harp."

"Well, Abasi, it appears you were correct. Now, I will take this back to the others from the temple and return to you later." Acenith said, turning to leave. "I will be back at sunrise with my decision.

"I cannot promise the girl will still be here, but I will see you then." Abasi called as Acenith had already left.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful and I passed the time talking with Ottah or teaching him. I found out that his mother was Nubian, while his father was from Sais in the Nile Delta. That was why he could speak both Egyptian and Nubian. His father had apparently died a few months ago of the fever and Ottah had been forced to leave for Memphis in order to earn some money. On the way he had been attacked by bandits and left for dead in the middle of the dessert with no water. That was when Abasi and his slavers had come across him.

A few hours before sunset, the two of us heard a commotion in the camp. It would seem that we had a visitor. Sure enough, I was taken out of the tent again. But, it was not for Acenith, but a man. He had long auburn hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a black cloak over an un-dyed linen tunic.

"Yes, that one will do." He said

"That will be 50 pieces of gold." Abasi said, but he was startled to see the man hand over the money without comment.

I was starting to feel uneasy; I did not like this man one bit. He seemed too keen to have me. Then I remembered those eyes, those piercing blue eyes. It was him. The man from my dreams, the man whose fault it was I was here in the first place. That was all I needed; I lost all hope of Merriman saving me. And there I was so sure that I would be found the next day.

The man grabbed me and pulled me towards a black stallion. If I had needed anymore proof, there it was. He lifted me onto the horse, and then hoisted himself up behind me.

"You won't be pulling anymore stunts like that again." He whispered in my ear before spurring the horse forward and off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3 - Change

"When I became aware of my surroundings again, I found myself in the middle of lush green countryside, the only land mark being small stone castle. It was still night, but it seemed like a long way from the city of Memphis and its surrounding deserts.

"You are correct; you are not in Egypt any more. You are much closer to home than that. You are in fact in Lleogr." The man said from his position behind me.

I _think I need to learn to guard my thoughts_, I thought, _How else could he have known that I guessed we weren't in Egypt? _I felt the man laugh slightly.

If you don't know, Lleogr is the Welsh word for England. It was actually pretty clear now that that was where we were. I recognised vaguely the green of home and I could almost feel how close I was to my country. I guessed that we were somewhere in the south from the mild weather, maybe Cornwall or Devon.

We rode directly up to the small castle, where the portcullis was raised to allow us inside. We entered a small courtyard with a stable on one side. The man dismounted, and then lifted me off the horse as my hands were still bound. He then proceeded to pull me through an oak door into the castle. We went down corridor after corridor until I was hopelessly lost, then he opened a door on the left that was identical to all the others and pushed me inside.

"These are your chambers. There are clothes in the chest at the foot of the bed you can use. In the morning, someone will come and get you to escort you to the hall, where breakfast will be served. From there, we shall have to see what you can do. I bid you good night." He said, pulling a knife from his belt and cutting the rope around my wrists. Then he left.

_Well_, I thought, _my circumstances have defiantly changed, but are they for the better? That can only be answered in the morning, but let's see what I have been given to work with._

So, I took stock of what was in the room. It had two widows, one either side of a double four-poster bed with drapes. There was a chest, just like he had said, at the foot of the bad. Apart from that, I could see nothing much of interest. An oak writing desk with no paper or pens, a chest height wash stand with a brass bowl, and a chair sat by a small fireplace, the only source of heat or light in the room. _At least it's lit_, I thought.

I went over to the chest to examine the clothes that I had been given; a black cotton dress with intricately embroidered patterns on the bodice, a simple white cotton night gown, a few petty coats and under garments, and some more dresses in deep colours, usually blue or green. But, right at the bottom, was a beautiful red and black dress. The skirt was red with a black hem, the bodice red and black with white embroidery. At the top of the bodice, pearls had been hand stitched and it had red flared sleeves. I had never seen anything like it before.

I carefully folded it all back into the chest, then went to look at the writing desk. As I had suspected, it did not have any writing material, but what I had not noticed was the wooden box which was ornately decorated with pictures of different animals. The lid had a picture of a pair of swans gliding across a lake. I opened the lid excepting it to be empty. Again, I was proved wrong. It contained a gold tiara set with rubies. Also inside was a necklace in a matching style with stud earrings, a bracelet and a ring. I marvelled at the flawless rubies and intricate gold work.

I closed the lid and found a brush in the draw of the desk. It too was beautifully inlaid with mother of pearl. I brushed my hair and tied it in a plat. Then I retrieved the night gown from the chest, changed and settled into the bed, closing the drapes. Sleep found me soon after.

* * *

I woke to the sound of a key being turned in the lock. Sitting up in the four poster bed I pulled the drape aside to see a thin, red headed man walk into the room. It took me a minute to remember where I was, but it took even longer for the man to locate my head by the half open drapes.

"Oh, forgive me; I thought you would be up. Shall I…" the man said, quickly averting his eyes from me.

"It's perfectly all right," I replied, slipping into the formal speech naturally. "I will only be a moment. I will knock the door when I am more suitably attired." With that the man left.

_I wonder how long I slept…_

I quickly got out of bed and found a dress that I thought would be suitable. It had a blue bodice and long fitted sleeves with white corset style strings, a white skirt with blue swirls and trim, with a blue over skirt that left some of the white showing. Once I had changed, I brushed my hair and tied it back into a plat. Feel slightly more respectable, I walked over and knocked on the door as promised. The same man opened it and, locking behind me, led me through the myriads of corridors.

Soon, they arrived at a small hall. On one wall were tapestries, the opposite a large fire place to heat the room. Light was also given off from various candle sticks in the room, long with the two windows on a third a wall. The other wall was plain except for the door. In the centre of the room was a table with six chairs that was laden with food. Only one chair was occupied by the man who had brought her there.

As I entered, he briefly looked up from his plate, only to incline his head towards the chair on his right and then look away again. I slowly walked to the chair, sat down and helped myself to a piece of bread. I nibbled on it thoughtfully, waiting for him to speak.

"After we have finished here, you will get changed into something more suitable as you will be attending court with me. Be warned, you are not to speak unless I bid you to, or you are asked a direct question, understand?" the man said after a long period of time. I nodded in response.

"Good. After that you will attend your lessons, the first of which will be archery. Then you will break and have lunch with me here. Next I will teach you combat. Then your last lesson will be in the arcane arts. After that we will have our evening meal, and then you will proceed to your chambers with some scrolls that you will be tested on in the morning. Is that under stood?" He continued, and I nodded again in response. "Now, do you have any questions?"

It was a lot to take in, and as always I did have questions. "Yes I do have some questions. Firstly, where and when am I?" I asked.

"Ah, I see you learn fast." He replied, "You are as I said in Lleogr, and we are four days away from the winter solstice and the start of Yule. I believe you can guess as to roughly what time. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, who are you?" When I did not receive, nor think an answer would come, I tried a different approach, "I mean, how am I to address you?"

He laughed slightly. "Well, in a more private situation you would call me sir, at court it would Lord. If you are finished, it would be best for you to go and prepare yourself. One last thing, here you are to be known as Cary." He said standing up.

* * *

Back in my room, I started searching through the dresses again, trying to decide what to wear. At last I came to the beautiful red and black dress.

_I think I would like to make an impression._

After changing, I went over to the desk to brush my hair, intending to leave to fall about my shoulders. As I was doing it, my eyes strayed to the box on the desk. I remembered the ruby and gold jewellery inside and made a decision to wear them as well. Once I had put them on, I wished that I had a mirror; I thought that I probable looked like a medieval princess.

Eventually, the door was unlocked and I was guided to a hall bigger than the one I had been in earlier, but also darker. This one had a similar lay out, with the table being replaced by seats. At the far end, closest to the fire place, was a chair set apart from the rest. As I looked at it, the man entered from behind me.

"You are to stand behind me." He said striding past me. I hurriedly came along behind him. "Remember, not to speak unless spoken to."

Once we were both settled, he signalled for the doors to be opened. As the people walked in, I could feel the power and greed and ruthlessness radiate off them all like a bad smell; it made my head spin. I could see looks of curiosity, surprise and even hostility as people became aware of me standing beside the chair. More and more people came into the room, filling every seat. As they settled, I felt as if every mind had been turned to me. I even could have sworn that I could actually feel each mind.

This was actually the case, because with seconds I could feel each thought. They were all studying me, searching through my mind, through all of my thoughts and secrets. I could feel the power from each and every one of them, the power coming from their dark minds. It was overwhelming me. I started to feel dizzy and faint. The only thing that prevented me from falling was a strong arm that I could vaguely feel around my waist. Then I felt a sort of wall form around my mind that seemed to block everyone else out.

"Restrain yourselves." the man shouted, making sure that I was ok before returning to face all assembled. The tide flowed away reluctantly.

"I welcome you all here. Now, to the reason for our gathering." He said.

As talk turned to matters of tactics and war, I focused on building my own wall around my mind. It was a slow painstaking process that required my full attention. Once it was complete, the man started probing it to make sure it would hold, and then he let his fade away so that it was just me protecting my mind.

When things began to come to a close, I started to become more aware of what was being said and soon attention was drawn back to me.

"As you have noticed we have a new face amongst us. Cary will be joining our number as soon as I believe that she has enough experience. She will attend court, but will not have any duties as of yet. Now, I bid you good day." The man said, dismissing them all by turning his gaze away.

_Who is this man to command so many people? _I wondered.

As everyone left the hall, one man came to stand in front of the chair. He was thin and tall, with orange hair and leaf green eyes.

"Lord Cardew," the man seemed to falter as he looked up. "is this… is this girl really the one we have been looking for? This child is not even strong enough to turn aside our minds when we do not even try to enter, let alone fight."He said spitting out the word girl as if it was distasteful. He had a gruff voice that reverberated around the room.

"Peace Donovan, she is more powerful than you believe. I stole her right from under the noises of the Old Ones. Those fools don't even realise the full extent of her powers yet. Have no fear, she will be ready to fight soon, and you had better hope that she does not remember your words today." The man replied.

_Oh, I will remember you,_ I thought, _but at least you have done something useful, you have given me a name._

"But Lord, she is not a warrior or a sorceress. I bet that she can't even hold a sword or bow." Donovan protested.

"Well that will soon be tested. If you want proof why not attend her lessons today maybe that will banish these thoughts. Meet us outside on the archery rage in an hour." Cardew said.

"Yes Lord."


	4. Chapter 4 - Enemies

"Forced to change again, I returned to my room to find something suitable for practise. I remembered that I had not seem any trousers or shirts in the trunk, so I would just have to find a dress that would not get in the way of my feet, or even the bow. I looked in the chest and found a green and brown dress, with tight fitting sleeves, a lace up bodice and a matching pair of brown shoes. I put that on and then tied her hair in a ponytail with a green ribbon.

When I arrived at the archery range, Cardew and Donovan were already there waiting for me. Donovan barely acknowledged the fact that I was there, while Cardew gestured for me to come stand by him. When I was standing on his right he handed me a hawthorn bow.

"I take it that you know how to hold this? Good, then take it, notch an arrow and attempt to hit the target at the far end." Cardew instructed me.

I took the bow and did as I was bid. As I looked down the shaft of the arrow, I tried to concentrate on aiming at the target and keeping my hands steady. Eventually, holding my breath, I released the sting of the bow. My arrow flew through the air to embed itself on the blue ring of the target.

"Not bad for your first attempt." Cardew said

"But not great." Donovan murmured, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Try again" Cardew encouraged. I went through the same routine again, only this time the arrow hit the black ring.

"I have seen enough, I believe you have the wrong one. I have seen infants do better with a bow than her. I'm going." With that Donovan turned to leave. As he did, without think I picked up an arrow and notched it in the same movement, then shot it through Donovan's right hand as he was walking away.

"You little bitch, look what you have done." He shouted, turning to come back at me, fury burning in his green eyes. He raised his hand to hit me, but it was stopped in mid-air by Cardew.

"Enough. I think you have seen all you needed to. If you still have any thoughts that she is not who I believe, I suggest you keep them to yourself. As you have seen, she does not take kindly to being insulted. Unless you would like your other hand to match, I believe you should leave." Cardew spoke in a voice that was so level, it could not have been more menacing if he had shouted.

"You be careful, he will not always be there to protect you. But I will remember this, and you will pay." Donovan said, turning and walking away.

"It is you that should be careful," I said, her eyes staring at his back seemed to hold him in place, "I will not forget what you have said to me either, and next time I will not need anyone's protection."

Donovan slumped to the floor when Victoria looked away. After the confrontation, she seemed a little light headed.

"Now, one last shot." Cardew said as if nothing had happened. I deftly picked up the last arrow, notched it and sent it flying to land quivering in the centre of the target.

* * *

Lunch consisted of slices of salted ham, bread and cheese. Both Cardew and I eat in silence in the hall where we had eaten breakfast. After that, Cardew led me to the courtyard, where he picked up a sword and offered me the hilt. He then proceeded to cross to the opposite end of the yard.

"Stand with your feet slightly apart, left foot forward to help you keep your balance. Have a tight grip, but don't strangle it. Keep it loose enough to move in your hand so it will move to deflect and attack." As he said it, Cardew lunged forward. I brought me sword around to block it, then moved my feet so I could attempt a counter attack.

He parried it easily. "Good" He said.

We started a series of attacks, counter attacks and blocks until I started to work out a pattern in Cardew's attacks. I soon found a flaw and started to push him back with a combination of lunges and thrusts. Somehow, I knew exactly what moves to use and what to avoid as it would give Cardew the upper hand due to his strength. I even finally spotted an opening to finish off my opponent. I span, hitting Cardew's sword out of my way with such force that he fell onto his back, before coming back round with the tip of my sword lightly touching his throat.

We remained in that position for a few moments, with our breath coming in ragged gasps. Finally, I moved my sword away allowing Cardew to get back to his feet.

"Your technique needs work, as does your stamina, and your moves were a little predictable, but not bad for a first attempt." He criticized. I nearly challenged him there and then to a rematch, but he continued, "I think we have finished here for now. You should now go to the hall for your next lesson. Try to regain your breath along the way; you are going to need all your energy."

* * *

The hall had changed since I had been in it that morning. All the chairs had been moved to one side to leave the centre clear to work in. The only one that had been left in place was Cardew's chair at the far end. The only light came from the fire at the back.

"Stand opposite." commanded a woman standing in the clear space. I quickly obeyed, standing about two feet away from her.

The woman had a stern face, one which looked like she could only scowl. Her grey eyes did nothing to soften her face, nor did the black hair tied into a tight bun on top of her head. She was wearing a navy blue dress with dark grey trim. It had a bodice that laced up in the front, half sleeves and a long skirt with an overskirt.

"I am Ethne. Now, prepare your mind." The woman said. Instantly, I felt a wave of power rush at me. Only just in time did I manage to set up a wall around my mind. I could feel Ethne trying to find a weak spot in my defence as she attempted to break it down.

"Enough" She said. With that, the tide receded. "Not bad." She raised her arms, and as she did candles on the floor around us sprung to life.

Only now did I notice that both Ethne and myself were stood in identical pentagrams that were about two feet in diameter. At each point of Ethne's pentagram was a tall red candle, were as mine was different. Looking clockwise around it I saw a mirror, a silver chalice filled with water, a lit teal candle, a pile of sand and a white feather.

"I want you to manipulate any element that you can, naming them as you do so. Start where you feel the most comfortable." Ethne instructed.

I looked around me at the object placed at the points of the pentagram and my eyes immediately caught on the silver chalice. I started to focus on it, willing it to do something.

Then I suddenly thought, _Name, it's all in the name! But which name? There are so many languages, which name do I use?_

_Trust yourself, _something inside of me said.

"Water" I said under my breath, while slightly raising my hand. Just as slowly, the water from the chalice rose into the air. Then I started to bring it near, leaving it suspended just a little way from me.

I turned, saying "Fire" and did the same, then "Earth" and "Air", leaving each element suspended.

Finally I came to the mirror. _What do I do here?_

_What are the five elements?_ The something inside me asked.

_Well, Earth, Air, Fire, Water and…_ I struggled to think what the last one could be, _um… uh… Spirit!_

Now that I knew what it was, I only had a slightly better chance of knowing what to do with that knowledge.

_Spirit… Spirit… No, that won't get me anywhere. Mirror… Well, mirrors are used to reflect light or get a reflection. Reflection… Reflection!_

Slowly, I stepped forward so that I could clearly see my reflection in the mirror. Then I just stood there, looking at the face she saw. It looked vaguely familiar. But, it seemed thinner than I remembered and the eyes older as if they had seen things that others could never imagine. _Could I really have changed so much in just five days? _

I started to think of home, of how many times I had said goodbye on the way to school, then how it all changed by helping one man. I thought of my mother and everything at my house, all my memories and possessions. I thought of my white cat, Eira, and how she used to beg for her food.

"Spirit," I muttered with tears forming in my eyes and longing growing in my chest. I poured all of my emotions into the word and from it formed a sort of ghostly replica of my cat that walked towards me and sat down on the air.

With all five elements complete, I looked up at Ethne. As I did, I felt that there was something I had missed. I looked around the room, but found only the shadows coming from the flickering candle light.

_Light and darkness, two elements that can only survive together,_ I thought, _but still two elements._

"Light" I said, then "Dark".

On one side of me, everything became illuminated by a bright white light, on the other everything was plunged into darkness. After a few seconds, I released my hold on the elements, letting them go back to their original state. After holding so many different things for that time I felt tired.

"Not bad, but you must learn to control yourself. Our lesson is finished" Ethne said, using the fire from the candle to light the torches.

As I turned to leave, I felt a weak presence in my mind. I quickly built the wall up. Being tired from my lesson didn't help, so the wall I built was probably not as strong as it should have been, but the presence was so weak though that I didn't expect anything to come from it. For a moment I felt slightly dizzy, but then the presence reseeded and I took my wall down not thinking too much about it.

At dinner I was given a scroll to read and I excused myself as soon as possible as I was tired and needed to get the reading done. After reading the book on herbal remedies Cardew had given me, I went to bed. But, before I could get to sleep, I noticed that there was something under my pillow. I put my hand under and pulled out the brooch Merriman had given me. I started to wonder how it had gotten there, but then thought better of it. Too many unexplained things had happened in the last few days, why ponder over this one.

I got up and walked over to the writing desk and opened the wooden jewellery box. There was just enough room for the brooch. I placed it inside and went back to bed.

* * *

The following morning, I was quizzed at breakfast on the scroll I had read the previous night. After that, archery went the same as before, only my aim was better. I used three arrows, each one hitting the bull's eye. After lunch, Cardew told me to follow him on a walk around the small castle.

"You are just like your mother you know." Cardew said after a time. "She came here when she as about your age to be taught by my mother. She was an excellent archer like you, but in magic she was skilled in only air, water and light. She left here after a few years. At the time I thought she was beautiful, but she never seemed to return my affections."

By this point we had been walking for about ten minuets, but I was feeling slightly light headed. I thought that it was the mid-day sun that was un-seasonally hot. Soon, I started to feel extremely feint. I could still hear Cardew talking beside me, but his words didn't seem to reach me. I started to sway and stopped walking.

"Cary?" Cardew turned concern evident in his voice. Then this became more frantic and turned to worry as I fell to the ground and darkness cushioned my senses…

I do not remember how I had gotten back to my room only that I was lying on the bed when I woke up. Almost as soon as I was aware of my surroundings Cardew burst into the room.

"What happened? How are you?" he asked, worry lining his face.

"I don't know; I feel fine." I replied, trying to get up. Cardew came over and stopped me, gently pushing me back down.

"Stay there, you are still shaky and until we know what happened I would rather you did not try to get up. Now, has anything happened that I should know about? Anyone say something that sounded strange?"

"No. But, I do remember yesterday feeling something touch my mind, for less than a second." I said. "Please, I feel fine. I can get up." I tried again and Cardew let me. I swung my legs around to the side of the bed and stood. It was lucky Cardew was there, for he caught me before I could fall again.

"Well, it would seem that you are not alright. You are to stay in bed. No more arguments!" he ordered, and this time I did not object. I let him lift her and place her on the bed.

After that Cardew left. As the day drew on, I felt my strength weaken until I could barely stay awake. I could not move my fingers, let alone stand! Cardew came with food once, but the rest of the time I was left on my own.

* * *

Some time during the night, I awoke to the sound of someone singing. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. It sounded like wind chimes or a spring. I opened my eyes and found the room filled with light. Looking around for the source, I instead found a woman. She was tall and slim with fair skin, golden hair and eyes the colour of oak leaves. She wore a long blue sleeveless dress the colour of the ocean under a light blue chiffon dress the colour of shallow water that seemed to shimmer in the light. She stood watching me, seeming to be willing me to follow her.

I started to get out of bed, and then realised that I could move again. I may have still been weak, but I could still walk slowly. I went to the writing desk and took my brooch from the small wooden box. It was only then that I noticed the archway where the fire should have been. Through it, I could see a lush forest in full bloom with a small beaten track. I walked towards it and the woman turned and started forward as well. The closer the woman got to the arch, the more she seemed to fade.

_No, don't go yet!_ I tired to shout but no words would come. I tried to quicken her pace to catch up, but as I passed through the arch I was blinded by light. When I could see again, the woman had gone.

_Well, there is nothing for it but to follow the track._

The track was pretty straight and a pleasant stroll. It was lined with trees and small flowers that gave of sweet scents. Light shone through the leaf canopy creating a dappled affect, but mostly the light was tinted slightly green.

Soon I came to a cross roads, but I did not look which way to go; I was looking at a tall Hawthorn tree that stood opposite my path. Its white blossoms gave of the most wonderful smell and that, mixed with apple blossom, was making me feel sleepy. But, I was quickly jolted to full awareness by the sound of thunder. Slowly, I turned away from the tree and looked to my left. A dust cloud was building in that direction, obviously the source of the noise. So, I took the right path.

At the end of it, I could see a small stone hall. I headed towards it, my pace quickening as the sound grew louder and louder around me. I now recognised it as hoof beats. If I looked behind me I knew that I would not make it, so I kept up my pace. My strength was still failing me, so as much as I would have liked I could not run. After what seemed like an age I reached the door. I started banging on the door, pleading with the people I could hear inside to let me in.

"Those of the Light do not need permission to enter" was the only reply I received. So, with the thunder reverberating through my body, I pushed opened the door with the last of my strength. Quickly, I turned and leaned on the huge oak door to shut it, keeping whatever was coming out.

Inside, the hall was bigger than I had expected. The walls were covered in tiny arrow slits and rich tapestries. They depicted scenes that varied from animals in strange poses to plants that Victoria could not identify. The roof was a vaulted ceiling, stretching far away out of sight, where as the floor was covered in sheepskin rugs. At the far end of the hall was an enormous fireplace with a door on either side and a round table with high backed chairs in front. On the table was an iron candle ring with about 50 candle arranged around the rim and a cross in the centre.

Then I saw a man and boy stood in front of me. I had been so busy that I had not seen them. The boy had a round face, blue eyes and mouse brown hair, the man however was in shadow.

"Eirwen…? Will, it is time you went; I will see you again soon." The man said and the boy walked past me to get to the door.

The voice was one that I recognised but could not place. The man stepped forward, revealing that it was in fact Merriman. I was so relieved to see those golden eyes that I nearly rushed over to hug him. But, at that moment, I had no energy to be rushing anywhere. I started forward and dizziness clouded my mind, and then darkness consumed my vision and broke my fall again.


	5. Chapter 5 - Learning

Chapter 5 – Learning

"I stirred in the bed. I did not remember how I got there or what had happened. Then like a wave my memories came rushing back.

_Strong arms carrying me and then lightly placing me on a bed…_

_Merriman sitting in a chair by the bed…_

_Someone placing…_

_Waking from a nightmare to the sound of singing…_

I opened my eyes for the first time to find myself in a small room with bare stone walls. My bed was pushed against the wall opposite the door, with a chair next to it, a wash bowl to the left and a small table next to it. On the chair was a dress. It was a turquoise with long fitted sleeves that would come to a point on the back of the hands. It had a floor length skirt with white at the base of the bodice. There was also white at the top of the bodice that seemed to fall over the top of the sleeves.

I got up with no hint of the weakness I had showed in the past few days. I changed into the dress and found a brown leather belt underneath the dress. As I put it on, I noticed that on one side it had a sheaf for a knife and on the other a pouch. When I looked inside it, I found my brooch. After I put it on, I looked to the table and found a brush, some coloured ribbon and a silver circlet with a turquoise set in the centre. I brushed my hair and put the circlet on before leaving the room to explore.

It didn't take long to find out that I was still in the hall. After just turning twice I opened a door and came out on the left of the fireplace.

"Happy Birthday" Merriman said. He was sat in a chair by the fire. "I see that you are feeling better. Come, sit"

I came and sat at his feet. "Thanks. Is it really Christmas Eve already? I've been gone seven days." I paused, "Did Ottah tell you what happened?"

"Yes, we found Ottah. He seemed to be worried about you. He is back at home with his mother." He said, "Now, I think I would like to hear what has happened since the last time we spoke. That is, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course." I said. I started from my dream and how I had gotten to the hill, and continued up until I had walked into the hall. Just recounting it made me wonder how I had done such things. _Seven days, it felt more like seven years!_

When I had finished, we sat in silence for a time while Merriman sat starring into the fire. Sitting there at his feet by the fire made me feel at home. It was something I had never really felt, a feeling of belonging and contentment. I looked up at Merriman and found myself looking at his eyes. They looked more gold than brown in the fire light, more like the eyes of a bird of pray.

"Hawk" I said, not really intending it to be out loud. Merriman looked up as if someone had called his name. He looked at me and laughed slightly, and then went back to staring into the fire.

"Well, it seems you have been through a lot since we met, and I'm afraid that there will be more to come. Do you know who tried to poison you?" He eventually asked.

"Well, it could have been Donovan, but I'm not sure." I replied, finally voicing my suspicions.

"If so you have made a very powerful enemy. You had better be careful if you should cross paths again. Before you ask any questions of your own, I would like you to do something." With that Merriman got up and led me to the candle ring I had seen when I first came in. I now noticed that there was one place empty, with a candle waiting to be put in place.

"Take the candle from the stand" Merriman commanded.

I walked over to an iron candle stand. It was about five feet tall, with three arms. Two of them had five pointed stars on, but the middle held a thick candle. I took it out of the stand and carried it over to the ring. I placed the candle in the empty slot which I took to be the seventh one along. Then I lit it using the magic I had learnt with Ethne; I took a little of the flame from the candle next to it and placed that at the wick. Once it was lit, I looked around the ring and saw that there where nine other slots for candles on the arms of the cross and at its centre. But, one thing bothered me about the candles.

"Hawk," I said, "why do the candles burn with different colour flames?"

"What do you see?" he asked, a slight smile on his face at being called Hawk.

"You can't answer a question with another question!" I protested, but then gave in and answered. "Each flame burns in different colours" I turned to what I guessed was the start, "This one burns a mid-night blue with gold tips."

I walked around the circle, skipping my own candle, saying each of the colours that I could see. Some where red or green, other sliver and one was the colour of rose gold.

"…And this one is pure gold." I said finishing back next to where I had started.

"What about yours?"

_Again, another question!_ "Mine is different, it keeps flicking between purple, turquoise, silver, green and red. All the others are constant, but it won't stop changing." I said "Is your candle the first one?"

"Yes, cariad, it is." He answered. "Now, I'm sure you have other questions."

"Where, and when, are we? Who exactly are you? How did you know that today was my birthday? What is going on? How did I get here? What happened on the hill? Who was that boy I saw? How can I do magic? Who is Cardew? How can I talk to you with my mind? How did I get to Egypt? Who is my mother? Who, what, am I?" I voiced everything that had been bothering me since that night when I sang. I wasn't looking at Merriman, I had started pacing and looking wildly around me.

"Hawk?" I asked turning around. I found that Merriman had a startled expression on his face that made me feel bad about shooting so many questions at him at once. "Are you OK?"

"What did you say?" he sounded hurt or as if I had picked up something he wanted to keep hidden.

"I said, who is my mother? Who, or what, am I?" I replied, taken aback. "I mean… w-when I was with Cardew he said that I looked like my mother. My mother has brown hair and eyes. We even have opposite blood types. An-and then I-I saw a woman when I was ill…" I stopped rambling. I looked up for the first time and saw Merriman's stern expression. I felt like a child who had just broken a prized possession in that moment.

"You are Nimueh," he said "Daughter of Vivien and Emrys ap Taliesin, Old One, Keeper of Prophesies, Rider of the Dark, High Priestess of the High Magic, Daughter of the Lake."

I knew that I had heard those names before, but where from? I was an avid reader, so that just made things worse. _Vivien and Emrys… Emrys… Emrys… Emrys! Arthurian Legend! _

"B-but, that's impossible! I can't be!" I exclaimed backing away from him. "I have studied legends, specifically Celtic legends, more specifically Arthurian legend for year. I know those names and that makes it impossible."

_Emrys, that had been the name of Merlin. Merlin… Hawk… Hawk_?! _As for Vivien, that was obvious now. She was the one in the legends who trapped Merlin in a cave or rock or tree. She was the Lady of the Lake. But none of this was possible. That would have been over a thousand years ago, if it even happened!_

"B-but… t-tad?" I stammered

"Yes, cariad," Merriman replied, "We must go; we have work to do." He held out his hand for me to take.

We were in a large hallway with high ceilings painted with trees and mountains. The walls were panelled in gilded wood with gas lamps. Merriman led me into a side door that blended into the wall, making it partially hidden.

The door opened into a small passageway, which in turn led to a tiny library made even smaller by the gloom. It had an armchair, a small table, a step ladder and three wall height, glass fronted book cases. Also, I could hear the constant tick of a grandfather clock. But, one thing seemed out of place. In the room was a hunched man with a triangular face that was thinly lined, with bright eyes. He was wearing a green velvet jacket with brown trousers.

"Hawkin, this is Nimueh. Daughter, this is my liege man Hawkin from the thirteenth century."

"It is nice to meet you Hawkin." I said, generally pleased.

"Lady, the pleasure is mine, for we are kin even if not in blood" Hawkin said.

"I took him in when his parents died and raised him." Merriman explained. "Hawkin."

Hawkin moved over to kneel beside Merriman and then placed his left hand on Hawkin's shoulder before stretching his other hand into the clock. Carefully, so as not to touch the pendulum, Merriman pulled out a black, leather bound book.

"This is the Book of Gramarye. It is written in Old Speech and contains all the knowledge of our race, the Old Ones. I will come back for you when you have finished reading." Merriman helped Hawkin up and then left.

I sat in the armchair and looked at the cover which was blank. I opened the cover and flicked through the pages. Each only contained a title and part of a verse or a picture. But, as I read them, I found myself transported into the scene.

Once, I was flying high with an eagle and souring into the stars where I could name each constellation. Then I plunged into a deep ocean and swam with dolphins and named every fish that swam by. Next I was running through the forest with deer and was able to name all of the flora and fauna that were just blurs as I run past. Then I was standing on a mountain, learning how to control time from the wind. Last, I was going through scenes from the past of the Dark and the Light, leaning the secret things of the world known to only the oldest of the old. Finally I tuned to the last page and found black leather and, on the opposite page, a drawing of a quartered circle.

Just as I closed the cover, Merriman came back into the small library. "Well…" he demanded

"I think…" I started, and then my voice changed, sounding confident for the first time in so long, "I think that I have waited a long time to read that, and finally I know what I must do."

Merriman nodded as if I had answered as he expected. He then took the book from my hands and once more Hawkin was kneeling by his side so he could return it to the clock.

"There is one more still to learn." Merriman murmured. "There are things I must do, so I will meet you back here at about eight o'clock. In the mean time, go back to the hall and refresh yourself, you will meet the others later this evening."


	6. Chapter 6 - Renewing

"Back at the hall, I went exploring again. I found a few more bedrooms, a small basic kitchen and a drawing room with a writing desk, chair, bookshelf and a grandfather clock. I went inside to have a better look around. It was small and very dark; lit by just one candle on the writing desk. I used the flame to light the torches on the walls that I could just about make out. The room became bathed in an orange glow, revealing a small table, and another bookshelf.

I walked over to the closest shelf and looked at the titles of some of the books. "A Healers Guide to Herbs" was just about the only interesting title. I took it down from the shelf and sat at the desk to read it. As I read it, I realised that I either already knew what each herb was used for or that it was just common sense. After about an hour, I became bored of it. So, I got up and put the book away. As I did, I noticed that time on the grandfather clock; it was nearly half past six.

I started to make my way back to my room to freshen up and find something to change into. Once back inside, I found that there was a chest full of clothes at the bottom of the bed that I hadn't noticed before. I washed my face using the wash bowl on the side, drying my face in a rough towel that had also been left for me. Then I turned to the chest and started to look for a suitable dress.

I quickly decided on a dusky pink and white dress, with a fitted, sweetheart, embroidered bodice. It also had a full skirt with the same embroidery, frilled peplum drapes, and short, puffy sleeves. I changed into this and then turned to the table. On it, I found a brush and different coloured ribbons. I brushed my hair and tied half of it up with a matching ribbon.

When I went to shut the chest, I noticed a little wooden box almost identical to the one that had been in Cardew's castle tucked under one of the dresses. Inside it was a load of different sets a jewellery, including a pearl necklace and drop earrings set. I took them out and put them on. Satisfied that I looked presentable, I went to look at the clock in the drawing room; it said five to eight.

_Time to go_, I thought and turned on the spot.

* * *

I was back in the hall that I had been in earlier, but it was warmer and looking more festive and grand. Now, there was music playing from a piano, with a violin and flute playing a melody. I recognised the tune as the Holly and the Ivy.

The room was also now filled with people. Some of them smiled when they noticed me, and I was reminded of certain candle flames. A lot of them were standing around singing to the music, but some were circulating the room, talking to friends and generally catching up. Each person was dressed in Victorian clothes, with the women in beautiful ball gowns. Then some of them were starting to crowd around me, trying to introduce themselves or to hear me. I was starting to feel claustrophobic, even though I had never done so in her life, there were just too many people!

"Excuse me, please, give her some room." A woman about twenty came through the parting crowd. She had bright blue eyes, brown hair tied up at the base of her neck, and a bonny but friendly face. She was wearing a long white dress that came out in a bell shape at the waist.

"Come, child, stay with me until Merriman joins us." She took me by the arm and led me away from the group. "My name is Miss. Greythorne"

"It is nice to meet you." I replied. "And thank you." When I looked into her face, I was reminded of a candle that had glowed with a brilliant yellow flame. Just as the two of us were standing behind the singers, Good King Wenceslas started to sound from the piano.

"Good King Wenceslas looked out, on the feast on Stephen…" everyone sang with me also adding my voice to the sound. When it got to the last verse, I could just about make out my father's head above the rest of the crowd.

_He must be at the front_, I thought. I looked at Miss. Greythorne and she turned and nodded back at me.

I started to make my way through the crowd and found they parted slightly to let me pass. I got to the front and stood smiling at Merriman. Next to him was the boy I had seen the first time I had been in the hall.

_Will_, I remembered and then thought, _Sign Seeker._

As the song ended, Miss. Greythorne exclaimed "Beautiful! Beautiful! Come in, come in!" She was standing next to me now, the crowd having parted to let her through. She held out her hand to him saying "Come, Will." He took her hand.

Most people in the hall had headed towards the smell of food coming from a room over to the left, leaving a group of about fifty of us left standing there. Each of them, I guessed, was an Old One; I could match them all to a flame I had seen in the candle ring. They were all smiling at Will and I. Miss. Greythorne led us all into a room on the right with an ornate fireplace at the back.

"We are all ready, there are no – hindrances." Miss. Greythorne said to my father as we walked.

"You are sure?" Merriman asked in stern tone that made both me and Will look up at him.

"Quite sure," was Miss. Greythorne's reply. She then turned taking Will's other hand and sank to eye level. "It is the third sign, Will, the Sign of Wood."

The rest of what she said to him was half lost in Merriman explaining to me what had happened while I had been ill. "Will is our Sign Seeker. He is to find the six Signs of the Light so we can fight the Dark." Merriman explained in the speech of the mind.

"I may not have known who I am for long, but I know about the Seeker. After all, he is the reason I am here father." I said in the same manner.

Miss. Greythorne was straightening up to address the assembled Old Ones. "We are very glad to see you, Will Stanton, Sign-Seeker, and you, Nimueh Eirwen Ambrose. Very, very glad." She said in a clear voice. A rumble of assent travelled through the crowed, and each of them looked at the Will and me and smiled, radiating the friendship and trust of a family. "It is almost time."

"Some small refreshments for the newcomers first, perhaps." said a small voice beside Will. It was Hawkin, still dressed in his green velvet waist coat. He handed Will a glass, then turned and bowed slightly to Merriman and I while holding out our glasses.

"My lord and lady." He said. Smiling, I took the glass from him and stood staring while Merriman's face seemed to contort slightly. After a few seconds, Hawkin burst out laughing, followed by an affectionate chuckle from Merriman.

"Ah, no," Hawkin spluttered, "Stop it. I have had the habit for long years, after all." Merriman accepted the glass, raised it to Hawkin and drank. After a confused expression passed across Will's face, he too drank. I was a little more cautious and took a small, feminine sip.

"What is it?" Will exclaimed. Hawking laughed and started talking with Will.

I slowly drifted over to the fire and looked into the dancing flames. I could have sworn I had seen a dark haired girl and a man on a black horse in those flames as I stared. The girl turned away from the rider and walked towards a house that was full of lights. Then everyone was gathering around the fire; Miss. Greythorne must have called them around. She was standing just behind me and I moved away to the left and stood back a bit.

Once Will and Merriman were standing at the front, Miss. Greythorne turned her back to them and stared at the fire surround. It was carved from one piece of wood, and was plain except for a few small, four-petalled roses here and there. Miss. Greythorne put her hand on one in the top left-hand corner and pushed its centre. An opening appeared by her wrist, into which she put her hand. She withdrew her hand to reveal a quartered circle made of decaying wood. She handed it to Merriman and a little more of it fell to dust.

"That's a hundred years old?" Will asked

"Every hundred years the renewing, yes." Miss. Greythorne said.

I knew what Will was thinking even before he voiced his thoughts, wood should last much longer than that. But I was already far ahead of him; I had already identified the wood as rowan. It would not last as long as some others such as oak or mahogany.

The next thing my father did shocked me away from my train of thought. He broke the Sign of Wood in his right hand and threw it into the fire. Then Miss. Greythorne took a sliver jug from Hawkin standing by her side and threw the content over the now roaring fire. Again, I caught a glimpse of a dark haired girl in the dying flames. There was a lot of hissing as the fire completely died. Miss. Greythorne then leaned in and pulled out a burnt lump of wood. She quickly pealed away the outer layers to reveal a circle containing a cross. It was perfectly regular with no traces of the fire; it was as if it had always been that shape. The other thing that astounded me was the fact that there was not a trace of soot on Miss. Greythorne's white gloves.

"Will Stanton," she said, turning to him "here is your third Sign. I may not give it to you in this century; your quest must all be fulfilled within your own time. But, I can leave in your mind the movements the finding will take."

He stared as Miss. Greythorne placed the Sign back in the opening and pressed in centre of the rose. Then, from nowhere, the whole panelling was covered with them, all making it harder for him to find the right one with his eyes.

"Here," I said in the speech of the mind, "Let me show you." I showed him an image of me pressing a flower at the centre of a group in the left corner. Even as I said it I was moving unconsciously towards the library.

"Thank you." Came Will's reply into my mind.

I watched from my place by the library door as Hawkin tugged at Will's arm and led him towards the door. He looked towards my father for help as this stranger tried to pull him away. I saw father jerk upright and swing around to find Will. When he saw Hawkin, he raised a hand in assent. Once Hawkin had led Will to the door, Victoria stepped forward.

"_Will Stanton, mab seithfed o seithed mab, ieuengaf HenUn. Fy enw i ydy Nimueh, Hen Un, Ceidwad proffwydoliaethau, Cylchredwyr y Tywyll, Archoffeiriades y Hud Uchel, Merch y Llyn._" I said, introducing myself. When I saw his blank expression I quickly back tracked. "Sorry, you haven't learnt yet. I'm Nimueh. Go on, ignore me, you have much more important things to see to."

With that, I turned and went back into the crowd. I didn't go very far because I felt compelled to keep an eye out for Will. He seemed slightly lost in this world that was all so new to both of us. After a few seconds, father went in after them. I had already guessed what they were doing, so it was no surprise when Merriman and Hawkin reappeared a few minutes later.

"Tell me, what has happened with Will while I have not been around?" I asked, pouncing on my father as he came towards me.

He seemed to contemplate what I had said for a minute, his face turning stern. I held his gaze with one just as unwavering, unwilling to be left in the dark and one step behind everyone. Eventually he relented and gave a huge sigh.

"You know of our prophecies due to your nature, so you should know that we needed the Sign-Seeker to find the Signs of the Light if we are to defeat the Dark. Will is the Sign-Seeker." Merriman explained.

"That much I know, no thanks to you" I said, venom evident in my voice. _What did he take me for, an idiot_, I thought. Then I too relented slightly, "Sorry, I just need to what I have to work with."

"Will currently has two of the Signs." Merriman continued, ignoring the outburst that I was even slightly surprised at.

"Iron for the birthday, Bronze carried long." I recited. "Again, something I knew."

"I forget just how much you are like me and your mother. OK, lets try this a different way. What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Firstly, what of Will?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he is an Old One and a seventh of a sevethn, but what would be his weaknesses? What do we know of his family? How will I be able to help if I don't know who I'm supposed to help?"

"Then get to know him. You said you could see a colour to the flames, well use that to tell you about the person." At that, I looked into Merriman's eyes. They looked like the eyes of a hawk again and I guessed that was what they really looked like. But, the more I looked the more I could see the reflection of his candle in them; midnight blue with gold tips.

_Let's try you then._ I thought, _Well, midnight blue would be intelligence, confidence, power, authority. Gold, wealth and wisdom. I think that sums you up perfectly._

"His family, how many are there and who of us will be around to protect them?" I asked

"Well, there are his parents and six boys. One died as an infant, he would have been the oldest. The next one down is in the navy; we are all keeping an eye on his ship when it docks. The other boys live at home with their three sisters. I, Miss. Greythorne and three others are around keeping an eye on them." Merriman explained, "Now, if you will excuse me, Will has finished reading."


	7. Chapter 7 - Betrayal

"About a minute after Merriman had gone back into the library, I felt a slight ripple. It was as if something had played a note too low for me to hear, I could only feel it. The other Old Ones seemed to feel it, and I felt a slight sadness drifting from them.

"The Book of Gramarye is gone." Father said. Confusion passed through my head, so my father continued. "It had to be destroyed; its purpose had been fulfilled and it could prove dangerous in the hands of the Dark, even if they don't understand what it says."

Will and Merriman came out of the door then, just as a carol was ending. Will looked around and something seemed to startle him. I followed his gaze and found a girl with long black hair and rosy cheeks. She was in conversation with someone hidden out of sight. I was standing next to Will in moments, on the opposite side to my father. I stood as he tuned to Merriman and found an expression that seemed to say, I know.

"I have seen that girl before." I said.

"Yes," my father said wearily, "the witch-girl is here. I think you should stay beside me, Will Stanton, for this next while and watch with me, for I do not greatly care to watch alone, you as well Nimueh."

The three of us stood and watched the scene unfold in front of us like a play. I watched as Hawkin weaved through the crowd to stand by Miss. Greythorne. He smiled and it seemed to brighten the room.

_No wonder father took him in; he could make the sun shine throng a thunder storm_. I thought.

"Merriman, what is it?" Will asked huskily.

"It is peril that has come to us through my doing, great peril through this entire quest. I have made the worst mistake that any Old One can make, and the mistake is about to come down on my head full fold. To put more trust in a mortal man than he has strength to take – it is something that all of us learned not to do centuries ago, long before the Book of Gramarye came into my charge. Yet in foolishness I made that mistake, and now there is nothing to do to put it right, only watch and wait." Merriman said without expression.

"It's Hawkin, isn't it? Something to do with the reason why you brought him here?" Will asked.

"Tad, even with all the powers of the Old Ones, you could not have known what would happen. Another thing we leant, men are unpredictable and can change their destinies at a whim." I said soothingly, coming to stand next to my father and placing a hand on his arm.

"The spell of protection for the book was in two parts." Merriman said painfully, "You saw the first, the protection against man – it was the pendulum, it would destroy them if they touched it, but would not destroy any Old One. But I wove another part into that spell that was a protection against the Dark. It set down that I could only take the book out past the pendulum if I were touching Hawkin with my other hand. Whenever the book was taken out, in whatever century, Hawkin would have to be brought out of his own time to be there."

"Wouldn't it have been safer to make an Old One part of the spell, not an ordinary man?" Will asked

"Ah no, the whole purpose was to have a man involved. This is a cold battle we are in, and in it we must sometimes do cold things. This spell was woven around me as keeper of the Book. The Dark cannot destroy me for I am an Old One, but it could have perhaps have tricked me by magic into taking out the Book.

"In case that happened, there had to be some way in which the other Old Ones could stop me before it was too late. They too could not destroy me to stop me from doing the work of the Dark. But a man could be destroyed.

"If it had come to the worst and the Dark had forced me by magic to take out the Book for them, then before I could begin the Light would have killed Hawkin. That would have kept the Book safe forever, for I could not take it out while touching him, nor could the Dark or anyone else." Merriman concluded.

"So he risked his life." Will finished. _Gods, is he slow_, I thought.

"Yes Will, he risked his life. He would have been completely destroyed by one slip." I said impatiently, watching Hawkin move across the floor.

Will glared at me, "He must not only have been brave, but he must have loved you like a son to do things like this for the Light."

"But he still is only a man, and loves as a man. He requires proof of love in return. My mistake was ignoring this, and now in the next few minutes, Hawkin will betray me, betray the Light and mould the whole course of your quest, young Will. See where it begins."

A dance started and people paired up, most of the Old Ones dancing together. Hawkin was standing to one side, head bobbing to the music. Then the dark haired witch-girl stepped to his side. She seemed to ask him if he wanted to dance, but the smile on her face only deepened when he declined with a shake of his head.

"If only I could hear!" Will exclaimed. Both Merriman and I just looked at him. "Oh, yeah." He remembered that he could actually do just that.

They were still talking about dancing, so I couldn't help but let my mind wonder. A tune came into my head, and I found myself singing. "Where once was light, now darkness falls. Where once was love, love is no more."

"You look well, Hawkin, for a man escaped from death." The witch was saying.

"How do you know these things, girl? Who are you?" Hawkin asked.

"They would have let you die Hawkin, how can you be so stupid?"

"My master loves me." Hawkin replied weakly.

"He used to, Hawkin. You are nothing to him now he has his daughter back. You should follow better masters. The Dark and the Rider are better masters than the Light." Hawkin stood staring at her until she said, "I need a cool drink, I believe."

He jumped up and led her away. He would now be an eager listener for the Dark to poison.

"So it will go," Merriman said, "the Dark will spin a beautiful picture, and beside it he will set the demands of the Light, all the while nursing his resentment of the way I might have had him give up his life without reward. Hawkin, liege man, how can you do what you are about to do?"

Merriman sounded so desperate that I could feel the fear coming off Will. "No more of this," he said, the commanding tone coming back into his voice, "It is clear already how it goes. Just as the Dark could not touch him when he was my liege man, now that he is liege to the Dark he cannot be destroyed by the Light. He will be their ear in our midst."

Again my mind wondered and once again I began singing the same song as the words came to me. "These tears you cry have come too late. Take back the lies, the hurt, the blame, and you will weep when you face the end alone. You are lost, you can never go home."

I heard Good King Wenceslas start up again, it was time to leave. "I will see you again soon Will, very soon." I said turning on the spot.

* * *

I found myself listening to a group of carol singers from a side room. I was wearing jeans and a turtle neck off white jumper. I heard them come to the forth verse and Will's clear voice came from the group.

_So, that is why I'm here_. I thought. As I looked around myself, I found that I was a familiar room. In it was the beautifully ornate fire where the Sign of Wood was kept.

"Very good, very good. Nothing like Good King Wenceslas, it's always been my favourite." Miss. Greythorne said as the carol came to an end.

"Mine has always been Silent Night, but I love all carols. You didn't tell me that you were expecting carollers; I rarely see them down by me, and with a flautist." I said, coming out of the room.

"I thought you would like it. Stantons this is Eirwen. Eirwen, meet Barbra, Mary, Robin, Paul, James and Will Stanton" Miss. Greythorne introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said, and was met with greetings from each of the family.

"Now, how about a little Christmas punch?" Miss. Greythorne asked.

"Well, thank you Miss. Greythorne," the boy she had called Robin said "perhaps a little." Merriman stepped forward and filled the glasses set on a nearby table. He handed each of them a glass and then filled one for himself.

"Will, I remember you have had a birthday recently." Miss. Greythorne said, before turning to me "he just turned eleven on the 21st."

"That's right" he said, his eyes locked on her.

"Three days before mine. Happy Birthday." I said.

"That means yours is today. Happy Birthday." Will said, this was followed by echoes from the rest of his family. In my mind, I heard Will say, "Nice to see you again, Old One."

"It had only been a few seconds Will; there is no need to seem too eager." I told him, laughing slightly.

"Paul, right?" I asked the flautist. He gave a slight nod. "May I see your flute?"

He seemed reluctant, but I took it and he seemed surprised with the ease of which I held it. It was a good instrument, I could tell that from the make and model. A solid sliver flute, well made and with a beautiful tone, but that came from the player.

"Yamaha 411, good make, same as mine. What grade are you?" I asked.

"Grade 8. I play for the National Orchestra." Paul replied.

"Something to be very proud of. I'm only grade 7, but perhaps we could play a duet sometime." I said, "Actually, would you like to see some of the old flutes we have here? Would that be okay aunty?"

"Ah yes, of course, go right ahead. Merriman, show them through, will you?"

"Would you like two see as well?" Merriman asked Will and one of his brothers. They had been deep in conversation while I had been talking.

"No thank you," said the other boy. His eyes were following a tray that had just been brought in, "I smell Miss. Hampton's mince pies."

"I would quite like to see." Will said after looking at me and my father. He had got the message.

Father and Will came over to join us and, after a dismissive wave from Miss. Greythorne, the four of us went off into the room with the ornate fireplace. Merriman went straight to a glass case that I hadn't noticed before.

"Miss. Greythorne's father was a very musical gentleman," he said taking out a very old black and sliver flute, "and these they say he never played. He just liked to look at them."

I stood with Paul and Merriman looking at the flutes, but was aware of Will looking at the fireplace. "Quickly now," said Merriman to Will, letting me in on the conversation also, "You know where to look. Quick, while you have chance. It is time to take the Sign."

"But..." Will started

"Go on!" I urged. "We are here." Will was taking too long. I could feel him fumbling with the roses, pressing each of them in turn. Finally, I felt his relief as he found the right one.

Paul was putting one of the flutes to his lips to play. Tentively, he played a few arpeggios, then a hesitant scale, and finally he began to play Greensleves. I felt Will stand enthralled by the sound of the beautiful flute. It was eerie because Will thought he had heard and lost the sound before. Finally Will withdrew his hand from the hole, and again froze.

I wondered over to half way across the room to be out of sight and free to look around. When I stopped I found the witch girl in the doorway and Cardew next to Will. I was overcome with terror and went to stand next to Will, as much to protect him as to gain the protection of numbers. But, both members of the Dark seemed enchanted by the music coming from Paul.

Both Will and I put up protections around us and the others in the room. But Will made a big mistake, instead of shouting as I did with the speech of the mind, he shouted aloud. I did my best to look concerned as everyone else came rushing over to see what was wrong. _At least Will seemed able to cover his tracks_, I thought. I wondered away from the group, I didn't like to get in the way. Besides, Will was alright, and he had got the third Sign without too much of a hitch. All was looking good.

"But I must speak with you! The Rider was here, and the girl" Will said as we left the room.

"I know, later. The Dark have ways of hearing this kind of speech remember." Merriman replied.

I went to my father and said, "We both felt it, and we were both scared, cut him some slack. We know what they can do and he was scared for his brother, you of all people can understand that."

We went back and the Stantons sang the First Noel, after which they left.

"There is a bedroom prepared for you to use as it would be best if you were near by." Miss. Greythorne said, allowing Merriman to help her into a wheelchair. This really surprised me, but I did well in hiding it. "Your father will show you the way up later. I'm retiring now, I bid you good night."

"Nos da." I said.

_((Song is Gollem's Song from LOTR The Two Towers))_


	8. Chapter 8 - Christmas Day

"I awoke the next morning, but it was not with the usual excitement that comes with Christmas morning. I lay in bed for a while, contemplating what I would have been doing at this time the previous year. I would have been sat with my mother before a fire and a Christmas tree surrounded by presents both wrapped and unwrapped. But, not this year. There would be no tearing paper to get at thoughtful gifts, not anymore. My childhood had been and gone and now I would have to learn quickly and adapt, I was good at that.

Eventually I got out of bed and dressed for the cold weather. When I was down stairs, I was greeted by Miss. Greythorne. "Merry Christmas!" She called to me.

"Merry Christmas." I said back, "There is a cold wind and much snow, so I was thinking of going to the Stantons' to see the Seeker."

"That might be wise, but your father would like to see you first." Miss. Greythorne said.

I went outside after grabbing a slice of toast. I walked around the grounds for a bit, before finding my father underneath the branches of an old oak tree.

"Merry Christmas to you, father!" I called as I drew nearer.

"Merry Christmas to you too, child." he said. "I have something for you." With that he handed me four packages.

The first one felt like clothing, and when I opened it I found a deep purple cloak with silver embroidery at the hems. I quickly put it on and fastened it at the neck with the brooch he had given me. Once it was secure, my clothes changed into something more suitable for a young woman at a medieval court. The dress was the same one that I had worn while at the hall and the long flowing skirt fell about me in the snow. This time though, the hems were embroidered with silver thread just like the cloak. Also, I had the belt and sheath on.

"It will help to hide you when you travel. The more you blend into different times, the better." he explained.

I opened the second package. It was the longest of the four, and rounded. Inside was a quiver of arrows, with a long bow stuffed inside. I pulled out the bow and found that it was made of rowan. It was intricately carved with holy, ivy and woodland animal. I swung her quiver over my right shoulder, strung the bow and then put that on my left.

The third gift tuned out to be a dagger. I pulled out the dagger to inspect it. It was a fine dagger, with a slightly curved blade. The hilt was encrusted with the same gems as my brooch, with a big turquoise set at the top. I sheathed the dagger and went to open the forth present.

"No, that one is not for you. Give it to Will when you get to the Stantons'." father said.

"Thank you." I said once I had tucked the present under one arm, hugging my father briefly before setting off.

* * *

I heard the bell ring inside the house. Soon a woman with light brown hair opened the door.

"Mrs. Stanton?" I asked.

"Yes" the woman replied. She had a kind voice, but I could see that she had been disturbed.

"I'm Eirwen, I'm staying up at the Manor with my aunt for the holidays." I said, before holding up the present for her to see. I had also had the thought to go and buy a Christmas card for the family as well, addressing it to the Stantons as I did not know all their names. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, but I have come to see Will. I bought him a little something that's sort of half birthday and half Christmas."

"Oh, umm… Come in. Will! You have a visitor!" She shouted into the house as she shut the door behind me.

I was led into what looked like the main living room in the house. It was filled with people. I recognised some of the face; there was Paul, the older boy, and Will, sitting on the floor surrounded by palm leaves.

"Hi. Sorry, I've disturbed you mid present." I said, hiding a giggle. It was strange to see Will sitting opening presents. "I have a Christmas card for you all, and a small gift for Will."

I handed the card to Mr. Stanton, and then threw the present at Will. He caught it with ease and went to open it after getting approval from his father. Will opened the present and found a bright blue cloak with gold lining and a bronze and sapphire dagger. His family only saw a jacket.

"Try it on Will!" one of the girls screamed.

"Yes, go on Will, put it on." I agreed.

Will looked blank for a moment, but then I showed him how I really looked, with medieval cloths, dagger, bow and quiver. Understanding crossed his face and he put the cloak on and slipped the dagger into his belt.

"Let me see." I said, coming to stand by Will. Just then the door bell rang and I could see that everyone seemed frustrated. Mr. Stanton got up and went to the door.

"Ah, good to see you. Come in, come in!" Mr. Stanton came back carrying a small box, which had been given to him by the man now entering the living room behind him.

Cardew was in the Stanton house. I knew that this was not good. I was vaguely aware of Mr. Stanton introducing his family to Cardew. I heard him ask Will to come forward, but I could not make my limbs move. _How had he found me? Had he managed to track me down? Was he going to try to take me back?_ My hand moved to the dagger at my belt. He was not going to take me without a fight. I was of the Light and he could back off.

I felt time freeze, only me, Will and Cardew caught out of time. I moved to Will's side and stood by him. "How dare you! At Christmas, on Christmas morning! Get out!" Will shouted. I could feel the anger coming from him, so I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Contain yourself." Cardew said softly, an accent appearing in his speech. "I can cross your threshold, my friend, and pass your berried holy, because I have been invited. Your father, in good faith, asked me to enter the door. He is the master of this house, so there is nothing you can do about it."

I could see that Will was trying to see into Cardew's mind, but he would come up against a wall, just like I had been taught. Next, I felt Will gathering his powers together to blast Cardew.

"Will, you can't" I said softly.

"She is right. You cannot use weapons of that kind here, not unless you wish to blast your whole family out beyond Time." Cardew glanced at one of the girls, "That would be a pity.

"You young fool; do you think that for all your Gift of Gramarye you can control me? Keep your place; you are not one of the masters yet. You may do things as best as you can contrive, but the high powers are not for your mastering yet. Nor am I." He said, and then rounded on me. "And you, you should have stayed with me. You left without even a thank you. I fed and clothed you. I even cared for you when your mind was poisoned."

"You are afraid of my masters?" Will asked, slightly confused.

"You should have realised I would find my way to them. It is my home and my rightful place. I'm an Old One and with them I belong. Although, I do thank you for the hospitality. As for the care, you should have prevented it in the first place; you are his master." I said, keeping my voice level. I was still scared, but I couldn't let him see that, not now. "And yes Will, he is. They are older by far than he."

"Well, you can still join me. Come, there are no hard feelings and that fool will be punished in any way you see fit at your return." Cardew said, extending his hand. When I showed no sign of taking it, he withdrew.

"You have chosen unwisely, but my offer will stand until the day of our rising. Now, tell your father this; the Dark is rising, and this time we do not propose that anything shall hinder its way. This is the time for our rising, and these next twelve months shall see us established at last. Tell your masters that. Tell them that nothing shall stop us. Tell them, all the Things of Power that they hope to possess we shall take from them, the grail and the harp and the Signs. We shall break your Circle before it can ever be joined. And none shall stop the Dark from rising!"

"The circle is already joined, Du Reidiwr." I said, just before the rider spread his hands towards the Stantons.

"Mr. Mitothin, this is our Will." Mr. Stanton said, putting his hand on Will's shoulder where seconds ago mine had been. I had moved back across the room, and now moved back to stand beside Will.

"The complements of the season to you, Will." The Rider said.

"I wish you the same as you wish me." Will replied.

"It is good to meet you, Mr. Mitothin. I'm Eirwen, but I'm just passing through." I said, introducing myself for the Stanton's sake.

I nodded my head towards him and he once again stretched out his hand. Again he was forced to withdraw it once he was sure I wouldn't take it. I blacked the rest of the Stantons' noise; I was too busy trying to keep an eye out in case the Rider should try something.

"I really must go. Will looks rather hungry, so I should let you all get to your breakfasts." The Rider said, after examining the Christmas tree.

With the arrival of the second unexpected visitor and the flurry of goodbyes, I seemed to have been forgotten. That at least meant I had a few second to speak with Will.

"It's fine; your family will be safe, all of us here will see to that. And keep the cloak and dagger on, no one will notice them." I said before speaking louder so that the Stantons could hear. "I'll leave you all to your presents. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" They all chorused back as Will took me to the door.

"See you later Will." I said just before he closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9 - Church Going

""It's too quiet." I said. My father and I were sat in front of a roaring fire in Huntercomb Manor. I had told him everything that had happened that day in the Stanton's home and then we had lapsed into silence.

"Hmm…" Father acknowledged.

"I mean, surely they would have done something by now. You are all at your weakest and Will is still new." I continued. "Yet they sit back and let the snow do the work."

When I did not receive a reply, I glanced at my father and found him staring into the flames. Well, he certainly seemed to be thankful that they weren't doing anything yet. I on the other hand could feel them scheming from their hiding places. This was really easy to imagine as soon the other Old Ones would be at an all time low in power despite our completed Circle. As that happened, the Dark would reach a high and they could easily strike. Despite this, no one seemed to be doing much.

I stared into the flames with my father, hoping that they contained some answers; after all, he did seem to turn to them all of the time. As I looked, I thought back to the ball and how when I had looked into the flames for the renewing I had seen the Rider and the witch in there. So, maybe they did contain some answers. I remembered how I had heard of embers being used to see the future and I thought that perhaps this was something similar. I stared, hoping this was true and that I might find something in them.

"Do you see anything?" My father asked after a while.

"I'm not sure." I replied. "I have before, at the party. I saw the witch talking with the Rider."

"Look again; maybe you'll see the answer to your question."

Again I tuned my attention to the fire, my thoughts switching constantly between the Dark and Will. For a time, it seemed as if the flames flickered wildly with my ever changing thoughts, but then a pattern immerged. While I thought of the Dark and its devises, the flames became more pointed like church spears. When thought turned to Will though, they became more rounded and I thought I caught glimpses of the Signs and even a horse.

Suddenly, something came to mind. "Stone out of song." I said out loud, which was not really my intention. "Father, is there a Church service today?"

"Yes…" He said, clearly thrown by the question.

"And do you think the Stantons will attend?"

"Yes, a few of them will." He replied, catching on slightly. "Will and his brother James are choristers. Dawson, John, Martha and George will be there. Why do you ask?"

"I'm going as well." I said standing, "and that will be the only time for at least a few decades you will get me into a church."

* * *

If any mortals had seen me as I walked the last few yards towards the church they would have had a shock. As it was, only the Old Ones attending the service saw me. I probably looked like the Snow Queen of legend as I appeared out of the snow; I certainly felt like that anyway. But, I was becoming more and more uneasy as I neared the entrance to the church. I had never liked them; they always seemed to be dark and cold places with little love for those who ventured inside.

"Good day," I said in Old Speech.

"And to you." John Wayland replied. "What brings you here?"

"I believe that the Dark will make a move here, maybe even attempt something that might harm Will's family and those around him. We need to be on our guard." I said.

"Why here, why not on their way home or when they are all together?" Dawson asked.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but it will be here." I said, heading inside just as the bells started tolling to announce the start of the service. I looked around and found a seat near the back of the hall. I noticed that the other Old Ones sat further forward as it was only half full.

I didn't really tune into the service, preferring to keep an eye out for anything that would suggest that the Dark was near by. Also, I was ill at ease with being in the church. I did notice however that the vicar had attempted humour in the prayers that he had chosen for the service. It was something about frost and cold. I looked down the long hall and saw Will and his brother standing amongst the choristers. Also, Mrs. Stanton, Paul and one of the girls was sat near the front with Dawson in the row behind.

Suddenly, everything grew cold. Well, it was not exactly cold but that was the best way to describe it. I started shivering and I felt something that on its own would have sent a shiver down my spine. The Dark was preparing to attack the church. I watched as Will started to sway on his feet slightly and I convulsed slightly as if I had been struck a physical blow. This I quickly worked out was due to the fact that a part of me was Dark. That part had been fuelled by the small attack and was now attacking the Light part of me.

I watched as Will shook his head at something his brother had said. But I noticed that the other Old Ones were on full alert now. John turned in his seat and nodded at me to show that he had noticed and I saw worry briefly cross his face. The feeling had passed by now and I raised my hand to him so that he knew I was alright. _Oh for the speech of the mind!_

I saw that Will was now making a great effort to make sure that nothing happened again. But the feeling did not come again until near the end of the service. The Vicar was saying some prayer or other and both me and Will seemed to shrink under the weight of the Dark. I could see that he was finally figuring out what the source of the problem was, and he was starting to see if anyone else could feel it. _Not as bad as us, _I thought, _they feel it, just not like us._

Then everyone stood and sang O Come All Ye Faithful in the usual Christmas spirit. I stood with them, but I could not bring myself to sing too loud as I was preparing myself for another attack. I knew that the attacks so far had just been to let us know they were there, and that worse was still to come. I vaguely heard a blessing being said and nearly laughed out loud. We were going to need more than a blessing against the Dark when we eventually left. I knew there was a reason why I didn't go to churches!

Everyone then started to gradually leave, which meant I needed to hide. I shrunk in my seat and pulled the purple cloak around. Most passers by wouldn't see me and anyone who did would just think that I wanted a moment alone in the church. I could hear people shouting Christmas wishes and biding everyone goodbye as they walked out and eventually I could only hear a few voices, most of which I recognised. I let my clock slip away and sat up, hearing foot steps pad towards me.

"Are you alright child?" A voiced asked.

"Yes John, I'm fine." I said giving him a weak smile. "This is what becomes of one of both powers."

I stood up and saw that Paul was talking with the Vicar while Will was nervously hovering near by. The others and I made ourselves known to Will and then we moved to the door as the Dark gathered outside. Making a circle, we focused our energy on trying to keep it at bay. I watched as the others moved in tighter to support each other and they motioned for me to do the same, but I turned to look for Will. I knew anyway that my powers were no longer of use to them, they were too tainted.

Paul and the vicar were just making there way towards as when they both paused suddenly. Paul staggered like something had pushed him. "Rector, what on Earth is it?" He exclaimed, his voice sounding husky.

"Nothing on earth I think." The vicar replied, "God forgive me." The vicar's forehead had started to bead with sweat and he started to walk towards the church doors seeming to be pushing against the ocean's tide. He started muttering a prayer, but that would not prove helpful.

"No, rector" Dawson said quietly but clearly from beside me. The vicar stood transfixed as beads of sweat came down the side of his head. He managed to just raise his hand and mutter something about a book.

"Poor brave fellow." John said in Old Speech. "This battle is not for his fighting. He is bound to think so, of course, being in his church."

"Be easy, Reverend." Martha said soothingly. By now the vicar had lost all powers of speech and movement.

"Come here Will." Dawson said.

Will pushed towards us against the rising Dark. "Don't worry," he said, placing his hand briefly on Paul's shoulder, "It'll be alright soon."

All of us gathered at the door, bar myself, touched Will on the shoulder to link themselves to him and thus strengthen the circle. I did not because at that moment I convulsed in pain. I could feel my split nature fighting itself again as the part of me that was Dark found power in the onslaught. In that instant I thought that going to the church had been a terribly bad idea. Martha came towards me, intending to see if she could help. I quickly shook my head and backed away.

"Do not touch me." I warned. "I'm too of the Dark for my power to aid you. You may think that the Dark cannot destroy you, but it can through me." As I said that, a shiver went down my spine. I knew that what I had said had been the truth and I knew that if I did not regain control the quest would end then and there.

Dawson put his hands on Will's shoulders. "We must do something to protect those two, Will, or their minds will bend." He said. "They cannot stand the pressure; the Dark will send them mad. You have the power, and the rest of us do not."

"Speak for yourself." I muttered. "I could do it, but right now that would not be the best idea."

Will seemed surprised by this, but he quickly set to work. He built up a barrier similar to one that we use. The difference between them though is that this one put those behind the barrier into something of a mental sleep. Also, it can only be removed by the one who set it up. This made it very dangerous as should anything happen to that person they would be forever left in that state. I watched as the mortals' eyes closed and they relaxed. There eyes opened again a moment later, but they were tranquil.

"All right," Dawson said, "Now"

On that signal, the other Old Ones linked arms in the doorway. The wild rose and blew snow in their faces, while the world darkened and was filled with white noise. Suddenly there were rooks on the snow; pitch black against bright white. They rose into the air and attempted to attack us. I fell to the floor as the Dark inside me became stronger and more violent. I had no idea as to how I could help the others in this state, so why was I there. I noticed vaguely that despite all of the attempts of the rooks they could not harm the Old Ones as they were managing to hold up a barrier between them.

I could see now that they were struggling, especially Dawson. He now had sweat forming on his brow and he was leaning heavily on the others. I needed to do something, but what?! The only thing I could think of seemed stupid and it was more likely to fail than succeed. But, I had to try. Getting up slowly from the floor where I had been convulsing in pain, I gritted my teeth and walked around the linked Old Ones. I saw warnings and worry flash across their faces as I moved around and they realised that I would step outside of the barrier. But, I also noticed that Will was going to attempt something.

Standing in the space where the very edge of the barrier was, I gathered the Dark powers that had been building up inside me. This was my plan, to throw what they had sent back into their faces. It was very risky, but if it didn't work Will still had something up his sleeve. Shaping the power, I prepared to throw it but then something else stopped me.

Will had moved and I could fell that he was stood behind me. I turned and saw that he was holding the Signs that he had already found in his hands. They were threaded through a belt and through the centre Sign, the Sign of Bronze, was a black feather. I don't know what he did or how he did it, but I suddenly felt like I was being pushed back by a wave of energy. Something managed to keep me from being swept away with the Dark and I collapsed once more to the floor in the snow.

Suddenly there was silence. I heard the other Old Ones laugh to one another as they noticed what had happened. " The full circle will do the real job," George said, " but half a circle can do a lot, eh, young Will?"

I stood shakily. They may have thought this was over and the Dark was gone from the church, but I could still feel Dark power in me and I was only just keeping it at bay. "Good thinking Will." I said, "Your idea was certainly better than mine."

"In all my days since the grail disappeared, that's the first time I've seen anything but the mind of one of the great ones drive back the Dark." Dawson said softly. "Things, this time. They did it alone, for all our wishing. We have Things of Power again. It has been a long, long time."

"Stone out of song." I said, stepping closer to the others. "We will have more sooner than…"

"Wait," Will said suddenly, "Don't move. Stay still for a moment."

"Is there trouble?" John asked after a moment.

"Look at the Signs," Will said, "Something's happening to them. They're- they're glowing."

Sure enough, they were. A bright light was emitting from them and casting the church into bright light and stark shadow. "Is it the power of driving back the Dark?" asked Martha, "Is something in them that was sleeping, and beginning to awake now?"

"I don't believe that is it." I said.

"I think it's a message." Will said. "It means something, but I can't get through."

"Look, up there." Dawson said suddenly. We all turned to look where he was pointing and instantly saw a beam of light coming from one of the walls. It was the same kind of light that came from the Signs in Will's hand.

"So, that's why." Will said happily, understanding what he had to do.

He, Dawson and I quickly walked the length of the church to where the light came from. As we did, the two lights grew brighter. "I must take it quickly, you know, while the light still shines from it." Will said when we had reached the place. "If the light is not shining, it can't be found at all."

With that, Will handed Dawson the belt with the Signs attached. He then reached into the light and pulled out a piece of flint. It was beautiful, a circle quartered be a cross all out of one piece of flawless flint.

"The Sign of Stone," Dawson said, his dark eyes hard to read, "You have the forth Sign, Will."

"Iron of the birthday, Bronze carried long,

Wood from the burning, Stone out of song." I said as we walked back to the other Old Ones.

I could feel the Dark power inside cringe away from the words, only to then come back fighting with more force. I convulsed again as we reached the other Old Ones. I watched as Will slid the fourth Sign onto the belt and then take the feather out.

"I must go," I said quickly, gritting my teeth to stop myself from showing the others what was going on. Martha looked at me and took a step in my direction, but she stooped when I shook my head. "You cannot. Tell my father I'm by the Hawthorne tree." With that, I turned on the spot.


	10. Chapter 10 - Stories

"I collapsed onto the roots at the base of the tree. I looked up into the leaves above me and remembered the first time I had seen the Hawthorne. It had been that night when I had awoken to the sound of singing. I remembered walking up the path that I could now look down. The scent of apple blossom and Hawthorne came to me, but it did not have the same soothing effect as the first time. Now, it just made my muscles tense and my head swim.

As I lay beneath the branches, I started to violently shake and convulse again. I could feel the Light in me losing the battle with the rising Dark powers. I could feel it there, an all consuming hole that threatened to suck everything in. The only reason I had not yet been consumed was the fact that the Old Powers in me where keeping me alive. They were a blessing and a curse. They kept me alive, but that prolonged my agony and it would mean that the Dark would not kill me and instead use me to kill the Old Ones. Dark cannot kill Light and Light cannot kill Dark. But, one of both could kill either and I was a combination of all the powers.

I heard footsteps head my way, but the shivering was so violent that I could no longer control my movements. They came closer and closer and I saw the hem of a navy blue cloak come into view. It was my father. I saw the cloak move as he reached down to pick me up. But his hands felt like fire against my skin and I let out a cry of pain causing him to quickly let me go.

"Don't touch me!" I cried, the words sounding half like a threat and half like a plea. "I can walk; just open the hall for me."

"You cannot." He said simply.

"I have to." I replied, my voice sounding strained while I attempted to get to my feet. I just managed to stand with the help of the tree. "Did they tell you what happened?"

"No, cariad, they only said you were here."

"The Dark attacked during the service." I recounted. "Will and I sensed them attack but we could do nothing until everyone else had gone. By the time they did leave however, I was already at war with myself and could do nothing to help." I collapsed back to the floor then, the strain of standing clear on my face. I saw my father move as if to catch me, but he stopped himself before he could.

"Why here, cariad? Why not closer to the Hall so that you did not have far to go?"

"I don't really know." I laughed, "I guess it came of hoping that you would find me before the Rider came and took me. I knew you would know where I meant." I heard hooves heading towards us and I felt panic rise in my chest. "Please don't let him take me, I can't… I can still… You should…"

"Shh, it's alright, it's a friend." He said. The horse came to a stop and I could see that it had a golden coat. "Well, it looks as if your mother would like to help you."

"My mother?" I said, "What is she like?"

"Lets get you on this horse first, and then we can talk." He said, going to pick me up.

"No, no! I can do it!" I insisted.

I shakily stood once more, leaning against the tree for support. I could now see that the horse was a stallion with a golden coat and white mane. I walked shakily towards him, my father ready in case I collapsed again. His help was not needed however as I managed to fling my arms around the horse's strong neck. Mounting was the next challenge, but it turned out that there was some magic in the horse as I didn't even realise I was mounting until I was sitting on his back. I collapsed forward and circled my arms around his neck.

With out a word being said, the horse started forward. "Will you tell me now?" I asked.

"Your mother is a rare thing. She is a thing of the Wild magic and the High magic." He said, walking alongside the horse. "I met her when I was with my Lord when he retrieved his sword. She- She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen; she still is. You have her looks, you know."

"I have been told that before." I said, a smile forming.

"Who by?" father inquired.

"The Rider," I replied "He said that my mother had stayed with him for a time."

"Yes, that's right." Father said, "She stayed with the Rider and his mother to learn magic. You see, she wanted to leave the Wild and come with me to the Light. To do that, she had to give up all of her old magic.

"She managed to do that, as you can guess, and then she went to the Rider. Well, I say went with, more was taken. I could do nothing as she was theirs for a time. Then she managed to come to the Hall much in the same manner as you. I healed her and we became lovers."

We lapsed into silence and I felt myself being lulled by the constant motion of the horse beneath me. I was still shivering from the Dark and I was still in pain, but the thought of finally seeing my mother and my father's strong form beside me gave me strength.

"Why was I sent to this time? Was it just to be here for the rising?" I asked.

My father sighed. "No it was not, the Dark forced our hand." He said. "I was not with your mother when she gave birth as I had been summoned by my lord. But, I had left her with Martha and John, so she was in good hands. I thought she and the child would be safe. I was wrong.

"They came only an hour after you were born and your mother was forced to flee. She was still weak, so anything else would not have been effective. So the three of them took to horse and fled into the forest, intending to come to me. John told me what was going on and I was instantly on my way to meet them.

"The Rider got to them first. He separated Vivien from the others and told her to return with him. This was when the Dark was rising for the first time, so he was at his most powerful. Despite that, he only realised Vivien was carrying you in her arms as he was talking. He ordered her to hand you to him or he would kill you. Neither knew that that would not have been possible.

"In desperation, your mother called upon her old ways to send you to safety. She did not know where she was sending you, only that you would be away from the Dark. I arrived just then and found the Rider. Banishing him, I came up to Vivien and asked what had happened to our child. She told me everything and then said that she had to leave me. She was a thing of the Wild again." He finished. "That night, I lost both of you."

I heard music just then that stopped any further talk. It was the most beautiful thing I had heard and I was instantly reminded of the music I heard in the Dark's castle that night. As we rode into a clearing, I saw a lake of beautifully clear water. The place seemed to hum with power and I started to shake more violently. I knew that the Dark inside me was scared of this place and that gave me hope.

Just then I noticed a woman. She was tall and slim with fair skin, dark brown hair and eyes the colour of a deep pool. She wore a long deep blue sleeveless dress under a blue graduated chiffon dress that went from a deep blue to the colour of the ocean. She was standing in the shallows of the lake and her dress was floating on the surface. She smiled as she saw me and motioned for us to come nearer, but I could tell that she was not so happy to see my father.

"Thank you," I said to the horse as he stopped. "Thank you, Embarr."

_So, that's his name._

"Come here, child." The woman said.

I was suddenly reminded of someone I had seen before. Into my mind came a picture of the woman who had helped me to get away from the Rider; a sister maybe. I shakily dismounted and then made my way towards the woman. I was shaking all over and every now and again I felt a stab of pain that would make me shrink into myself. My limbs were stiff and felt heavy while my head swam with every step making me think I was going to collapse.

Just before I reached the water's edge I stopped, remembering what my father had said; I was going to get my mother's help. "Who…?" I said.

"I am your mother's sister," the woman replied. "She asked me to aid you as she could not."

I staggered forward and into the water. Instantly I fell to my knees as the Dark inside me started to fight with all of its strength. It knew that unless it could win soon it would be banished. I started to shiver so violently that it looked as if I was having a fit. I felt panic rising in me as I became aware that neither my aunt nor my father were actually doing anything. I could just about make out through my shaking that my father seemed worried.

_That's never good._

"My lady," he said, but received no reply. "Mab, please; she's Vivien's daughter, help her."

"I know who she is Emrys. It is you who must heal her." She said, her voice sounding harsh and accusing.

"I cannot; I cannot touch her."

"You must," She replied, "You know the consequences if you do not. I shall do what I can."

I heard slight splashes behind me as my father entered the water. Each part of me was feeling something different in that moment; the Dark part was frightened and determined to consume me; the Light was determined that the Dark would do no such thing; the Wild powers were relishing in the battle and contemplating just taking me for themselves; the High powers were planning on siding with whatever won; the Old power seemed in different. But, I could feel a tiny part of me tucked away that was human, and that small part was scared beyond anything I could describe.

"Everything will be fine, cariad." Father said from behind me.

I felt his hands rest on my shoulders and his touch started to burn my skin. The Dark powers within me started fighting all the more and I would have fallen side ways into the water if my father wasn't there. I was also trying not to shout from the pain for my father's sake, but within seconds I failed. I felt him tense and concentrate harder. Then I felt a warm, soothing sensation flow out from my father and into my shoulders. Within moments of it entering my body my aunt started singing again. I quickly became drowsy and started to fall into a deep sleep, but not before I felt the warm feeling turn to fire and start attacking the Dark.

"Until we meet again, child." She said just before everything turned black.


	11. Chapter 11 - Wrens and Reintroductions

"I woke in my bedroom at the Hall. I felt as if a horse had trampled all over me and I probably looked the same. I could feel that the Dark within me had been put back in its place. Good, I did not fancy keeping Cardew's company any time soon, nor did I fancy killing my father.

Speaking of which, he walked in just then. "You are awake then." He said, closing the door behind him. "How do you feel?"

"As bad as I look." I said. "Is something wrong?"

"We have somewhere to be, if you are strong enough."

"I am," I said getting up and taking his hand, "Is Will coming?"

"That is where we go first." With that we turned on the spot.

* * *

I watched as Will woke and turned his sleep filled eye on us. "Wake up, Will, wake up." I said.

"There is a ceremony we must attend." Father said. In an instant Will was dressed and standing in front of us. The three of us then moved to the window and Will and I stood on either side of my father.

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop it; they're freezing half the country." Will said bleakly as he looked out of the window. "Merriman, people will be dying."

My fathers shook his head slowly. "The Dark has its strongest power of all between now and the Twelfth Day." He said "This is their preparing. Theirs is a cold strength, and the winter feeds it. They mean to break the Circle forever, before it is too late for them. We shall all face a hard test soon. But not all things go according to their will. Much magic still flows untapped along the Old Ones' Ways, and we may find hope in a moment. Come."

The window ahead of us flew open, scattering snow in all directions. Ahead stretched a path that seemed to be made of air, but it was a solid thing. It was one of the Old Ways that stretch from place to place. Although some of them still exist, some have long since vanished from life and exist only as this one does. It was completely transparent and far below us I could make out the snow. I watched as my father took one long stride and cleared the window. Will and I then trotted along behind.

I realised something then. "Will, I have yet to properly introduced myself to you." I said. "Well, I did once, but I made the mistake of thinking you had already learned. Anyway, I'm Nimueh, Hawk's daughter."

"Hawk?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Oh, sorry, I mean Merriman." I replied. "You know I am an Old One, but you have a right to know that I am also of the High magic, the Wild magic, the Old Powers and the Dark. That's why I had to leave you in the church. I can usually suppress the Dark in me, but when they attacked the church that part of me grew too powerful and it started attacking me from the inside. Father managed to stop it, but I am still slightly weak."

"That explains why you don't look so good." He said casually, but I had seen him glance at my father when I had mentioned that I was partly of the Dark. It was to be expected really.

Suddenly I felt that we were suspended in time. "Watch." My father said, and I felt his cloak swirl around us like the wings of a bird protect its young.

Everything seemed dark now that we had come away from the snow of our time. The trees around us were leafless as were a few hedges. There was a thin music playing, probably from old wooden flutes or pipes, with a slow drum beat. The whole thing sounded so melancholy that a felt my heart yearn at the sound.

Just then a procession of boys in tunics came into sight. They were all around my age, making them around 15 or 16, and had shoulder length hair. They all also wore the same expression that one might have when you have been told that something is serious, but you still can't help but be excited by it. The boys at the front of the procession were carrying branches of birch while those at the back were the origin of the music. Six boys in between carried a sort of brier of reeds with holly brows at each corner. At first I thought that it was empty, but I was quickly proven wrong as I looked closer. In the centre lay a wren on a bed of ivy.

"It is the Hunting of the Wren, performed every year at the solstice since men can remember." Father's voice came from the darkness. "But this is a particular year, and we may see more if all is well. Hope in your heart that we may see more."

As the procession moved along, it soon became clear that we were in fact travelling with them. I heard Will gasp as my gazed wondered slightly from the procession. I quickly turned back and what I saw surprised me. There was a woman now on the brier in the place of the wren. She was thin, with long golden hair and her eyes were closed so I couldn't see what colour her eyes were. She wore a long ice blue chiffon dress that graduated to white over an ice blue sleeveless dress. She seemed to be as fragile as the wren she has replaced. I looked at the woman and pictures came into my head.

"Mother…" I breathed.

"But you said she wasn't dead!" Will exclaimed.

"No more is she." Came my father's reply.

The procession continued and it seemed to come closer. I saw the woman more closely and I was certain that she was my mother. Then the procession started to move off into the distance and two boys stopped their playing and stood looking towards us.

"Will Stanton, beware the snow." One said.

"The Lady will return, but the Dark is rising." Said the second.

I stood looking at them curiously and then found myself speaking. "When the Dark is rising, Six shall turn it back,

Three from the Circle, three from the track,

Wood, Bronze, Iron, Water, Fire, Stone,

Five shall return and one go alone." I said and I saw that Will recognised it. But, his expression turned to one of surprise when I did not stop there. "Iron for the birthday, Bronze carried long,

Wood from the burning, Stone out of song,

Fire from the candle ring, Water from the thaw,

Six Signs, the Circle, and the Grail gone before."

Just then the wind rose out of nowhere. Snow was flung into our faces and I felt myself being dragged back. Panic rose in my chest and then I felt a hand in mine; my father. I could fell that Will was no longer with us and I heard him gasp as the cold hit his skin.

"Danger rises with the snow, Will – be wary of the snow!" My father shouted his voice deep and full of something that sounded like hope.

"Follow the Signs, beware the snow!" I shouted.

* * *

We were back in my room at the Hall. I was sitting up in my bed and my father was sat in a chair at my bedside. I looked around startled for a moment, before my gaze rested on him. I felt myself become calmer, but a part of me was angry because there was something that he hadn't told me.

"Will knows my mother?!" I exclaimed.

"Be calm, cariad, calm." He said, reaching to put his hand on my shoulder.

I moved away from him. "Not until you tell me." I said, staring furiously into his golden eyes.

He returned my gaze and then sighed as he realised that I wouldn't back down. "Your mother is one of three Guardians of the Lake; Mab, Ana and Vivien. They are all of the Wild magic, and as I told you she wanted nothing more than to leave it all behind. A few months after you were born, I went back to the lake to see if I could do anything. As it turned out, there was; if we wed then she would be free to choose what she wanted.

"So, we were wed it the summer solstice. She was free from her commitment and we could be together. She came to the Light and her High magic came through. Mab has never forgiven me for taking her sister from her. Ana on the other hand could see that Vivien was happy and is a calming force for Mab."

"And the rest." I said, my gaze still unwavering.

"Will met her on his first visit to the Hall on his birthday." He said. "He was still new and the Dark was up to its usual tricks. They wanted Will to give them access to the Hall and he opened the door to them. Your mother protected him, but it required so much energy that she could no longer remain here. What we saw today was her starting to regain her power."

"When can I see her?" I asked, the hard edge gone.

"Not for a while yet, cariad." He replied, getting up to leave.

"There is something you have failed to mention." I said.

"Oh, and what is that?" Father asked, raising his heavy brows.

"I know that legends are not always the complete truth, but there is one particular part that seems to stand out; my mother using magic on you." I said. "What happened?"

He sighed and sat back down. "It was when your mother was of the Dark." He said. "They of course wanted to use her to get rid of me and thus break the Circle. I knew what would happen before your mother came to my Lord's hall, but I had already fallen for her by then. I once again allowed my heart to rule my head and I let her lead me away. She used her new found powers to trap me in the Hawthorne tree.

"But, what legend fails to tell you is that she in fact came back and released me after she had shown her masters that her task was complete. You see, your mother was clever and brave, and even though she knew what the Dark could do to her should they find out she still did what she believed to be right." He concluded, finally telling me the full story.

"I should have know that there was more truth in it that I thought." I said, smiling at the thought of my mother disobeying the Rider and the look on his face when he realised what she had done.

"You should rest some more, regain your strength." My father said, standing once more.

"I'm stronger than you think." I said, turning my mind back to the present. "I can feel my power growing as each day passes."

"Sleep now." He said and I felt his familiar magic working on me to send me to sleep. He turned and left then, but in my head remained a picture of his expression when I had said my powers where growing; it was one of concern and worry.


	12. Chapter 12 - Waiting Game

"I spent the next day in the Hall to recover my full strength at my father's orders. The days after that though were a nightmare for me, never before had I felt so trapped. I kept switching between the Hall and the Manor, trying to keep myself sane. In the end I started to go around the village seeing if I could be any help. I would go to the village shop to get supplies or ask at one of the farms if they could spare any wood for fires as the electricity had long since failed, and I even found myself digging people out of their homes.

I did my best to stay near the Stantons and to keep an eye on Will, and I was there every morning to see how he was and to ask if they needed anything. I could tell that the others in the family were starting to think that I had a soft spot for him, and that he had a crush on me. Not that it mattered, I was older than him in more ways than one and we were both more focused on what needed to be done to find the Signs.

Despite all of the work, I still found time to sit in the grounds of the Manor. I loved snow you see. I found that it made the world look peaceful and beautiful. But this was starting to get beyond a joke. I had even contemplated going to Egypt and seeing Ottah. Something stopped me though. I had the feeling that if I left now that I might not return the same. I needed to stick by my father for this winter, even if it drove me mad to do so.

So, the days passed and soon it was the 5th January, Twelfth Day's Eve. My father and I were on our way to the shop to get supplies for the Manor. I knew that people had been told to stay inside, but I had disobeyed that order days ago so I didn't care. Besides, I was happy to be out with my father. By the time we got to the shop, after seeing a few people on the way and gaining a few shopping lists, it was late afternoon. Inside were the shopkeeper and her son, but also Mr. Stanton, Robin and Will.

"Good afternoon," My father said as he walked in.

"Hallo," Will replied.

"Oh, hi Will." I said, before nodding at the others, "Mr. Stanton, Robin. I'm sorry that I didn't have chance to come see you this morning, but I was sent on an errand."

"Afternoon." Said the shopkeeper. "Mr. Stanton, do you know Mr. Lyon. He's at the Manor."

"How'd you do?" Will's father said.

"Butler to Miss. Greythorne," father said, inclining his head respectfully. "Until Bates gets back from holiday; that is to say, when the snow stops. At present, of course, I can't get out and Bates can't get in."

"It'll never stop." The shopkeeper, Mrs. Pettigrew, wailed and burst into tears.

"Mrs. Pettigrew, it'll be alright, you'll see." I said, coming around to put my hand on her shoulder.

"I have some news for you, Mrs. Pettigrew," father said in soothing tones, "We heard an announcement over the radio, our phones being dead like yours. There is to be a fuel and food drop in the Manor's grounds, as the place most visible from the air in this snow. And Miss. Greythorne is asking if everyone would like to move into the Manor for the emergency. It will be crowded, of course, but warm and comforting perhaps."

"And Dr. Armstrong will be there." I said, glancing briefly at Will.

"He is already on his way, I believe." Father added.

"That's ambitious," Mr. Stanton said, "Almost feudal, you might say."

I saw father's eyes narrow slightly. "With no such intention."

"Oh, no, I do see that."

"What a lovely idea, Mr. Lyon! Oh dear, it would be such a relief to be with other people, especially at night." Mrs. Pettigrew said, finally stopping crying.

"I'm other people" Her son complained.

"Yes, dear, but…"

"I'll go and get some blankets and pack some stuff from the shop. " He said.

"That would be a good idea." I said.

"The radio says he storm will get very much worse this evening. The sooner everyone can gather, the better." Father said.

"Would you like some help with telling people?" Robin asked, turning up his collar.

"Excellent. That would be excellent." Father replied.

"We'll all help." Mr. Stanton said.

I watched as Will stared out of the window. "Once we're done, I could come back to yours and help you carry anything." I said, smiling.

"Maybe…" Mr. Stanton said. I didn't need to be an Old One to tell that he was thinking about not going. I glanced at my father and he got the message.

"The Rider has passed!" Will said quickly in Old Speech.

Both I and my father turned towards him, but my father recovered first. "I shall be very grateful to have assistance." He said.

"What did you say Will?" Robin asked, staring at his brother.

"Oh, nothing." He said.

"I thought you said there was someone outside, but I don't see anyone." I said, recovering myself. "But anyway, the quicker we start the sooner we can finish and get into the warm."

"But you said something in a funny language." Robin insisted.

"Of course I didn't. I just said "Who's out there?" Only it wasn't anyone anyway." He said.

Robin was still staring at Will. "You sounded just like that old tramp when he was babbling when we first put him to bed…" He started, but then gave up. "Oh well."

As we walked out of the shop, I was behind my father and he managed to get behind Will. "Get the Walker to the Manor if you can, quickly, or he will stop you from getting out yourself. But you may have a little trouble with your father's pride."

We split the village between us and we were quickly done. Most of the village said that they would pack some things as quickly as they could. I had offered help to those I thought would need it, but they all turned me down saying that they could manage. When we finally got back to the Manor, only a handful of the people were there. I was not expecting many this soon, but maybe a few more than that. After helping those few, I decided to sit outside waiting to see if anyone needed help with their stuff. Well, that and I wanted to wait for Will.

After a while, my father came out. "I thought you might like this." He said, handing me a mug of hot chocolate. "I know that you are different from others, but that does not mean you do not feel the cold. You should get inside and warm up."

"Thanks, but I'm fine out here." I said, "I'm too anxious about Will to sit in there making small talk with the locals. I'll come back in when he's here."

He sighed. "Help me set up these lamps then." He said, holding out two identical heavy duty pressure lamps. "The storm will start to worsen soon and it would be an idea to make sure that we can be seen."

We set about it and soon there was one on either side of the big front door. My father returned inside and I took my place under a Yew tree to keep an eye on the path leading to the house. I ended up helping a few people in, one of which had sprained their ankle on the way there. I quickly took them in and saw them settled before returning to my post. Each person asked if I was cold and how I could stand the weather, and to each I gave the vague answer that I rarely saw snow.

Eventually, after it had gone dark, I heard muffled footsteps heading my way and looked up to see four Stantons; Mr. Stanton, Robin, Paul and, more importantly, Will. I quickly came out from my hiding place and walked towards them. I noticed that they had a toboggan behind them that I guessed carried the Walker bundled in blankets. I saw Will look slightly relieved as he saw me melt out of the snow, while the others took longer and looked just happy to see a face amongst the onslaught of snow.

"Need a hand?" I called to them.

"It's perfectly alright." Mr. Stanton said.

"You're not staying with us for the storm then?" I asked as I turned and walked back towards the Manor with them.

"No, just dropping off someone." He said.

"Oh?"

"Yes, we had a tramp at ours…" Will started

"and we thought that he would be better off with the doctor." Mr. Stanton said, cutting Will off and not giving the others a moment to talk. I could see that Will looked disappointed by this and I motioned with my eyes for him to quicken his pace so that we could be ahead of the others meaning we would therefore be free to talk.

"Don't worry," I said quietly in Old Speech, "father will have something up his sleeve."

"I hope you're right." He replied in the same manner.

Just then we reached the door and father opened it without us having to knock. I saw him quickly glance at the Stantons and spy Will next to me. "Welcome," He said.

"Evening," Mr. Stanton said, "Shan't stay; we're fine at the house. But there's an old chap here who's ill and needs a doctor. All things considered, it seemed better to bring him here rather than having Dr. Armstrong going to and fro. So we popped out before the storm broke."

"It is rising already." He said before going to help the twins to get the Walker into the house. Just as he neared the threshold, the blankets convulsed and muffled shouts could be heard.

"The doctor, please." Father said to me just as I turned to go and get him anyway.

The short grey haired man was actually in the next room anyway, and I quickly weaved my way towards him. "Doctor, there is a new arrival who needs your attention."

"Of course," he said and followed me to the door. "What's this, eh?"

"Shock, perhaps?" Father suggested.

"He behaves very oddly," Mr. Stanton said, "He was found unconscious in the snow a few days ago, and we thought he was recovering, but now…"

The door slammed just then in a gust of wind, making the Walker scream. "Hm…" the doctor said, beckoning two boys forward to take him to another room. "Leave him to me. So far, we've got one broken leg and two sprained ankles. He'll provide variety.

Will's father started gazing out of one of the windows then. "My wife will start worrying," He said, "We must go."

"If you go now," my father said gently, "I think you will leave but not arrive. Probably in a little while…"

"The Dark is rising, you see." Will said

"How very poetic," I said, hiding a giggle. I was playing the little outsider with a crush very well, don't you think?

His father half smiled. "You_ are_ very poetic all of a sudden." He said, "All right, we'll stay just a bit. I could do with a breather, to tell the truth. Better say hallo to Miss. Greythorne in the meantime. Where is she, Lyon?"

Father, ever the dutiful butler, led us through to another room. Most of the village were crowded into the Manor and many of them called out to the Stantons as they passed from little bundles of blankets. There were a few beds scattered around in corners, but many of the people were rapped up in blankets. Despite that, everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Even Miss. Greythorne was sat in her wheelchair by the fire reading to the younger children from the village. There was so much community spirit that I was almost longing for home; almost.

"Funny," Will said as we picked our way through, "Things are absolutely awful, and yet people look much happier than usual. Look at them all; bubbling."

"They are English." Father said.

"That's right." Mr. Stanton said, "Splendid in adversity, tedious when safe. Never content in fact. We're an odd lot. You're not English, are you?" There was an odd note of uncertainty in that.

I'm not sure which of us this question was directed at, but my father answered first. "A mongrel." He said, his eyes hard. "It's a long story."

"I was born in Wales as you might guess from the accent." I said, watching father looking at Mr. Stanton.

Just then Miss. Greythorne caught sight of us. "Ah, there you are!" She exclaimed, putting the book down. "Evenin' Mr. Stanton, boys, how are you? What'd think of this, eh? Isn't it a lark?"

The children at her feet parted to let us near and the others started chatting to Miss. Greythorne. I stood off to one side of the fire with Will and my father. "Look into the fire for the length of time it takes you to trace the shape of each of the Great Signs with your right hand." Father said softly in Old Speech. "Look into the fire. Make it your friend. Do not move your eyes for all that time."

"I shall stay with you." I said, putting my hand on his arm.

We both moved forward to stand as if warming ourselves by the fire. I watched from the corner of my eye as Will traced the shape of the Signs. As he did so, we spoke to the fire as Old Ones and I as a thing of the Wild and High magics. We told it of the fires at the Sabbaths, and the fire that burns in the beacons, and the fire that burns in the halls of the great kings of old, and the fire that burns on the mountains and in the heather, and the fire that burns eternal in the temples of the old religions, and the fire that burns as the sun and the stars. I watched as his fingers finished their journey around the Signs as the fire leapt.


End file.
